


The Red-Headed Boy

by DeePet



Series: Gotham!Reader [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Circus, Drabble, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, I hope ya'll like it, I seriously pulled this out my booty, Masturbation, Not completely complete, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Teenagers, Think of a sexual act, Vaginal Fingering, Ya'll are lackin in the Jerome department, i guess, spitting, we got it, will update at my leisure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you saw Jerome, he wasn’t smiling.</p><p>The second time you saw Jerome, he was smiling at you.</p><p>The third time you saw Jerome, you didn’t really see him...you felt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it's three in the morning. I've never written second person before, let alone second person smut. Tell me how I did. Also, is Jerome, Jerome enough? Also also, if you guys like this I'll make a few more chapters. Let me know. Instead of sleep I wrote this.

The first time you saw Jerome, he wasn’t smiling. In fact, he looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there. He was standing at the door of the circus, taking tickets to see the show and his face was blank. 

It was a Thursday night, and you were there with your two girl friends, dressed in jeans, a tee, and an oversized sweater. Your hair was braided to the side, and you had only the lightest makeup on. As you fiddled with your fingers, your friends moved closer to the front of the line. The light from the circus tent shined and nearly blinded you when you got to the front of the tent. 

The red-headed boy taking tickets eyes did not look up from his podium as your friends happily handed him their ticket stubs, but when you walked up to the podium his eyes lazily rose to meet yours. 

“Well hello gorgeous.” He muttered, grin slowly growing on his face. 

You bit your lips nervously, and his green eyes snapped to your lips. “Hi.” You whispered back shyly. 

He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by a man behind you. “Hurry it up, will ya!” The redheaded boy’s green eyes rolled, but he continued to grin at you. 

You handed over your ticket and his long, pale fingers brushed over yours. He ripped your ticket and handed it back to you. 

“Enjoy the show, doll.” He grinned at you again, his white teeth gleaming under the circus lights. 

You bit your lip and nodded, going into the tent to join your waiting friends. You were bombarded with questions upon your arrival to your seat. 

“Who was that?”

“What did he say?”

“Do you know him?” 

You just sheepishly shrugged answered their questions truthfully. “I don’t know. He told me to ‘enjoy the show’. I don’t know him.” 

The lights dimmed and the show began, but you were distracted. Thoughts of the red-headed boy flooded your mind, so much so that you couldn’t concentrate on the show. He was beautiful. His skin was pale and looked like a pretty porcelain. His eyes were green like the foam in the sea. His hair was red like fire and his teeth gleamed like pearls. 

He was beautiful. 

You chewed on your lip in thought as you stared blankly ahead. After a while, you started feeling eyes on you, like someone was watching you. You turned your head to the right and saw the center of your thoughts, the red-headed boy. 

He nodded to you with a grin and motioned for you to follow him as he turned around and walked out the tent. 

You thought for a moment. Should you follow the beautiful stranger? He could be dangerous… Finally getting the courage to go, you leaned over to your friends and whispered, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” 

They nodded to you, not really paying attention to your words and you took your leave. You clutched your sweater closer to your body as you made your way out the tent. Once you were outside, you looked both ways but saw no one. 

Maybe this was a mistake...You weren’t the kind of person to do these kind of things. Maybe he was just playing a joke on you. 

“Dollface!” A voice whispered, and your head turned in the direction of the voice. The red-headed boy was motioning for you to follow him. 

And you did. You followed him behind the tent and up a hill, only stopping once you had reached a big willow tree. 

He leaned against the tree and watched you with a grin. “Hi.” He said, in a normal tone of voice, but you giggled. 

“Hello.” You greeted with a nod. 

He tilted his head to the right slightly and smiled at you. “What’s your name, gorgeous?” 

You whispered your name to him and he cupped a hand around his ear jokingly. “Gotta be a little louder, doll.” 

You repeated your name with a laugh and asked him for his. 

“Jerome, Jerome Valeska. What brings you to my show?” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Your show?” 

He grinned at you and nodded. “What? You didn’t see my name on the front? I gotta get that fixed…” 

You laughed again, which put you more at ease. 

“I like your laugh, dollface.” He complimented you, and smirked when you bit your lip in response. He walked closer to you and brought a hand up to your face, using his thumb to pull your lip from your teeth. “Oh don’t do that…” He cooed to you, lowly. “You’ll ruin those pretty pink lips of yours, doll.” 

You looked up at him and his hand didn’t move from your face. Out of habit, your tongue flicked out and wet your lips. At this action, Jerome’s eyes dilated and he leaned down to your height and pressed his lips against yours. His arms wrapped around your waist, and travelled south, gripping your ass in his hands. Kneading your round bottom in his hands, he flattened his palm and smacked it. 

You gasped and Jerome plunged his tongue in your mouth. As he coaxed your tongue to come out and play with his, he landed another smack on your ass. You moaned in his mouth and the redhead pulled back with a grin. 

“You like that gorgeous?” 

You only nodded in reply, your lids half closed and he just grinned at your breathlessness. He backed you up to the willow tree’s trunk and dove back into you, attacking your lips. 

He tugged on your sweater and you put your hands up in the air and let him remove it, forgetting where you were. After he tugged off your sweater, his pale hands kneaded your breasts through your t-shirt. 

“Please…” You moaned out, though you didn’t know what you were pleading for. 

Jerome smirked at you, “Please what, dollface? What do you want me to do?” He cooed. 

“Make me feel good, Jerome.” You whispered against his lips, “Please....” 

“Your wish is my command dollface.” He kissed you deeply, and unbuttoned your jeans. His hands were cold as they petted you over your underwear. 

He pulled back from your lips and whispered in your ear, “Let me hear it, baby. Beg for me.” 

“Jerome, please fuck me with your fingers, baby I want it so bad.” You voice begged him. 

Jerome buried his in your neck and breathed in deeply before going under your underwear and sliding his finger up the length of your slit making you whimper. He smirked into your neck and ran his tongue from your earlobe down to your collarbone, before blowing on the trail of saliva. He rubbed your wetness on his finger before slipping it into you. 

Your head fell back against the tree and you let out a low moan. 

“Aww,” He cooed, “That’s all I get?” He teased you and started to move his finger in and out of you. “What if I add another finger? Will you moan real pretty for me?” 

You nodded and buried one of your hands in his red tendrils that were as soft as they looked. He added another long finger into you and increased his pace. He sucked on your neck as he finger-fucked you against the willow tree and then laughed when you let out a particularly loud moan. 

“Right there, huh?” He muttered increasing the pace of his fingers. He took his other hand and pulled your jeans further down your legs, then turned his fingers around in you.  
“Ready?” He asked jokingly, before plowing his fingers into you at an ungodly pace. He used his thumb to rub circles around your clit as he hit your spot again and again. 

“Please, please, please, please, please.” You beg over and over and Jerome just laughs at you. 

“Come on doll. Give me what I want.” He all but growls out, his teeth bared into your neck. 

Your breathing starts to get erratic and pressure starts to build up in your stomach. It feels like you're going to pee and you try to warn Jerome but he just grins at you and continues. 

“I’m gonna…” You try to say but an unbelievable wave of pleasure washes over you and you bite your lip so hard you start to taste cooper. Your stomach clenches and your legs almost give out but Jerome catches you. He nibbles on your earlobe while whispering comforting and dirty nothings in your ear. 

“Look at you!” Jerome grins, once your high is over. “My doll is a little squirter.” 

Your eyes widened and you looked down at your jeans, sure enough, liquid was running down your legs. “I..” You started, embarrassed, “That’s never happened before.” 

Jerome’s grin grew wider as he sucked you off his fingers. “Well don’t I feel special!” 

You bit your lip and tugged your jeans back up, zipping them. 

“Now don’t do that, doll.” He motioned to your lip, “That’s what got us in this mess in the first place.” 

You immediately let go of you lip and grabbed your sweater, pulling it over your head. It was silent between you two for a moment, before you decided to head back to the tent. “Um,” You muttered, “Bye then.” 

“Hey, hey, hey!” He exclaimed, grabbing your arm. You turned back towards him curiously, thinking that he wanted something in return. “I’ll see you later, dollface.” He simply said, letting your arm go. 

You nodded toward him and looked at him one last time and bit your lip, making him grin deviously at you and wave. 

That would be the last time you see the red-headed boy named Jerome...at least, that’s what you think.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, what the fuck am I doing? This is the second time I've written a second person smut about Jerome...This shit was too much...Leave a comment!

The second time you saw Jerome, he was smiling at you.

It had been a week since that fateful night at the circus. Your friends had hardly noticed you were gone, and when asked about the liquid stains running down your jeans, you simply told them that water from the sink splashed on to you.

It was Friday and you and your two girl friends were at Gotham Mall, laughing and carrying on. You were carrying a small bag from one of your favorite stores when one of your friends suggested heading to the bookstore. You all agreed to go and trotted your way to the big bookstore at the end of the mall. 

"We're going to go to the young adult section, you wanna come?" Your friend asked and you nodded, following the two into the bookshelves.

As all of you passed through the bookshelves, you momentarily would stop when you saw a book that interested you. 

As your friends kept moving through the shelves, you stopped to read the back of a book. When you looked up, green eyes were staring at you from the other side of the bookshelf.

You blinked in surprise and put the book back in it's place before going to the other side of the shelf. 

You frowned, seeing nothing. You looked down the aisle, both ways, but did not see the owner of those marvelous green eyes. Distraught, you turned to find your friends, only to be faced with the red-headed boy from the circus.

"Hi...?" You greeted, questionably.

He grinned, "That's the greeting I get, dollface? I thought we were beyond that."

You furrowed your brows, "What are you doing here, Jerome?" 

"What?" He questioned, grinning. "A guy can't be in a book store in broad daylight?" 

You shook your head with wide eyes, embarrassed. "That's not what I-" You were cut off by your friends calling your name. 

"Hey!" They walked up to you smiling, "Ready to hit the food court?" 

"Give me a minute." You said to them, your eyes telling them to leave. They smiled slyly at you and nodded, walking off giggling. 

"Now back to us." Jerome muttered, getting closer to you. 

You backed away slightly. "Us?" You questioned, biting your lip. 

His eyes flickered downward. "Yeah." He answered simply. "You and me." 

"Uh..." You trailed off, always the articulate one.

"We should get together again sometime. Since last time was so," He grinned, his teeth bared and leaned into you, "Fun." He muttered.

"I don’t date, Jerome." You frown, fiddling with your fingers nervously.

"Who said anything about dating, dollface?" The redhead smirked, reveling in how flushed your face was.

"Jerome!" You exclaim with a gasp and hit him on his chest. 

He grabbed your hand and kept it pressed to him. "I'm kidding, gorgeous. I just like to hear you squeal." He pulled you closer to him and muttered, "Squeal for me baby." 

You swallowed thickly and pushed him away from you. "I have to go." You manage to stammer out and Jerome pouted.

"Go? But you just got here, doll." 

"My friends are waiting." You told him, looking back slightly and biting your lip. 

He looked down at you through his lashes and groaned out, "Fine." The tall boy got closer to you and grabbed your face with both of his hands, he pressed a single peck on your lips then stared at you intensely. "Go." He muttered, though he didn't let go of you. 

"Go?" You whispered seemingly questioning yourself and looking up at him. For a few short moments, all you did was stand there staring at each other. But eventually, one of your friends had returned to you. 

"Come on, the foods getting cold!" She said with a laugh grabbing your arm and pulling you away from Jerome. 

"Bye..." You trailed off, looking back and seeing those green eyes staring out at you from a blank face.

Once you two got to the food court, you reunited with your third companion and the both of them started to giggle. 

"Was that the boy from the circus?" One of them asked. 

"He's cute! Are you dating him?" The other added gleefully.

You laughed at their questions and shook your head. “No, we’re not dating...we’re just friends.” 

“Friends don’t hold each other like that!” Your friend said, laughing.

“Did you see the way he looked at her too?” The other one smirked. “Like he wanted to eat her.”

“Who says he hasn’t!” Your friends giggled as your face blanched.

“Ha. Ha.” You dryly muttered, crossing your arms with a pout. “You guys are hilarious.” 

“We’re just teasing!” She elbowed you, “Lighten up!” 

Your other friend laughed, “Come on, we still have time for one more store.” 

The three of you cleaned off your table and headed to the last store. 

It was a clothing store that sold the latest fashions. As your friends chatted in front of you, your mind wandered to the red-headed boy. Oh how’d you like to stain his porcelain skin with love bites, and watch his sea-foam green eyes roll back into his head, while you-

You friend called out your name, which snapped you out of your thoughts. She held up a babydoll dress for you to see, “You have to try this on!” 

You smiled and nodded, taking the dress from her. It was a short pink dress with cap sleeves and a full skirt. It was cute, you thought as you headed toward the dressing rooms to change. “Wait for me out here, okay?” You said to your friend and she nodded, taking a seat on a bench outside of your dressing room. 

You picked a random room and locked the door, putting your bag on the bench inside the room. There was a mirror on the far wall, facing toward the door, and hooks on either side of the walls. You quickly undressed, taking off your jeans and shirt, but kept your flats on for sanitary reasons. You unzipped the back of the dress and slipped it on. The dress was kind of short, it only came up to your mid thigh, but it was pretty. You reached behind you to zip up the dress, but you couldn’t reach the zipper once it was at your mid-back. 

You called out your friend’s name from your dressing room, “Can you zip me up?” You heard shuffling and unlocked the door, then you turned back to face the mirror. Getting your phone out of your bag, you checked your messages, looking for any indications from your parents that they wanted you home. 

The door opened and your friend stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Fingers fiddled with your zipper, before zipping it the rest of the way. 

You thanked your friend, your attention still on a message from your mother. “What do you think?” You asked, biting your lip as you typed a quick reply back to her. 

“Gorgeous.” A voice that was way too deep to belong to your friend complimented.

Your head snapped up to the mirror and green eyes were staring at you. 

“What are you doing in here?” You whispered furiously, but Jerome just grinned at you. 

The redhead didn’t answer you, instead opting to play with the hem of your dress. “I like it.” He muttered, his eyes still on you through the mirror. “Now you really look like a doll.  
My favorite toy!” The pale boy places his head in the curve of your neck and whispered, “I wonder what this button does…” 

You furrow your eyebrows, not knowing what he meant until you let out a gasp. Jerome had dipped his hands under your skirt and pressed two fingers to your clit through your underwear. You legs try to close, out of habit and he laughs gleefully at you. 

“Bad girl…” He tilts his head to the right, glaring at you through the mirror. “Looks like daddy’s going to have to teach you a lesson.” Jerome slightly pushes you forward making your hands fly up to the mirror to balance yourself. He knees your legs apart, and takes a step back from you. You look at Jerome through the mirror, pitifully, as you breathe softly through your mouth, making the mirror cloud. 

“Well isn’t this a pretty sight.” He cooed, feeling your backside through the dress. 

“Please don’t, Jerome.” You pleaded, “We’re going to get caught.” 

“Aww,” He playfully pouted, “But I haven’t done anything yet!” 

“But-” You started but Jerome interrupted you in a low tone, “Interrupt me again and I’ll fuck you hard against this mirror. Then everyone will know what we’re doing in here  
sweetcheeks.” He paused, groping your ass under your dress, “And I do mean sweet cheeks.” 

You bit your lip and nodded, which made him smile at you. “Good job, dollface. See? The more obedient you are, the nicer I am.” His smile dropped and was replaced by a pout. “  
But I still have to punish you for closing your legs...Ah well. More fun for me.” 

Jerome rubbed your ass soothingly before bringing his hand back and smacking it. You let out a slight yelp and the redhead beamed. He placed a silencing finger to his lips teasingly and repeated the action, this time on the other cheek. He spanked you two more times, one lick for each cheek before dropping to his knees. 

“Since you were such a good girl for me, I’m going to give you a little treat, dollface.” He pushed your cheeks together and pulled them apart, before licking a trail from your clothed clit up to your crack. You bit your lip and willed your legs to stop shaking. “You must really like spankings, gorgeous. You're so wet for me.” 

You just let out a labored breath and arched your back, your ass going more into his grinning face. He hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them down, letting them rest at your feet. Then, finally, Jerome shoved his face into your ass. He flattened his tongue and licked another trail from your clit to your crack, though this time, you really felt it. 

As his tongue plunged in and out of your pussy, two of his fingers rubbed your clit and his other hand gripped your cheek. The obscene sound of smacking filled the otherwise silent room, and it just made your toes curl in pleasure. 

Jerome pulled back slightly and watched you writhe in pleasure as he played with you. Rearing his hand back, he landed a smack on your ass that almost made you call out his name, but instead of making a sound, you shook. 

“Please.” You whined lowly, trying not to make too much noise. 

“Please what?” Jerome asked his fingers pressing deeper into you. 

“It feels so good, Jerome. I-” You cut yourself off as you felt the familiar sensation of pressure building up in your abdomen. 

“You what?” He growled, sinking his teeth into one of your cheeks. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” You repeated like a mantra, trying not to scream. You felt like you were on the edge of a cliff, waiting to jump off and Jerome was about to push you. As your orgasm came closer and closer, Jerome took one final step in taking you there. Still continuing the movements of his right hand, he used his left hand to spread your cheeks apart and spit on your asshole, before plunging his tongue in your tight backside.

“Fuck!” You finally let out, biting your lip viciously afterwards. Your climax came crashing down on you and you reached behind your body and gripped Jerome’s red hair with all your strength. As you yanked his head away from you, he groaned. A manly, erotic sound that just heightened you're orgasm. It felt as if you were floating away and the only thing keeping you on Earth was your grip on Jerome’s hair. 

As you came down from your high, you let out little whimpers, feeling little bursts of pleasure. Jerome helped you step out of your panties and put them in his pocket, winking at you through the mirror. He got up from the floor and spun you around, smashing his lips into yours.

His hands went under your skirt and gripped your ass, pulling you flush against him. You moaned and he took that opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth, making you taste yourself. He twisted a hand in your hair and pulled you away from him, but just barely.

“You feel that?” He growled, rubbing his hardness against you. You just moaned in response. “That’s what you do to me.” As he spoke, his lips fluttered against yours. 

“Jerome.” You moaned out and his green eyes snapped closed. 

“Shut. Up.” The redhead snapped at you and pulled you back farther by your hair. He opened his mouth to sneer something else at you but was interrupted when a feminine voice called out your name. 

“Hurry up in there, we gotta go!” Your friend exclaimed, before walking out of the dressing room area. 

Jerome let go of your hair and turned you around. 

“I guess this is goodbye, my doll.” He murmured, unzipping you out of your dress. His green eyes stared at you from the mirror as he placed a chaste kiss on your bare shoulder. “I hope you buy this.” He smirked, before turning to leave the small confines of the dressing room. 

Before he could go, you grabbed his arm. The redhead looked back at you with a smirk, remembering the last time when he grabbed you. 

“Yes?” He asked, a teasing smile on his face. 

You silently looked into your bag and grabbed a pen. You flipped his pale hand over and wrote your number on it. 

“Call me.” You insisted, biting your lip at him. 

His eyebrow ticked up and he smiled at you. “Will do, dollface.” Then he was gone. 

You put your clothes back on and smoothed the dress out, after all, you had just gotten fucked in it. You grabbed your bag and walked out the dressing room, toward the cashier. 

After you were all rung up, you and your friends exited the store. 

“How did the dress look once you tried it on?” One of your friends asked, as you walked toward her car. 

You held in a laugh and just smiled at her. “It was really pretty,” You paused then added with a smirk, “Like a doll.”


	3. The Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment. I guess? I have no idea where I'm going but we're gonna get there guys. This was supposed to be a drabble now it's a half story...Smutty story... I'm in love with Cameron so here we are. Notice how all my chapter are posted in the middle of the night haha.

The third time you saw Jerome, you didn’t really see him...you felt him. 

It was two in the morning, the night of the mall incident and you were in bed, though you couldn’t sleep. Your mind was still racing from what had happened early that day. The pink babydoll dress was hung up in your closet, the smell of you embedded into the fabric. 

Your toes clenched under the covers as you thought about the red-headed boy. You bit your lip as you thought about the feeling of his tongue on you and the feeling of his hand smacking against your ass cheeks. You let out a low moan as your eyes flickered to your bedroom door. You got up from your bed and turned the lock, before laying back down. 

As your hands began to wander down to the top of your panties, your phone vibrated. You ignored it at first, but the cellular device persisted. 

Who was calling you at this ungodly hour? You looked at your phone and saw a number you didn’t recognize. You swiped the screen, “Hello?” You grumbled. 

“Is that any way to answer a phone, doll?” Jerome breathed into the phone.

Your breath hitched in your throat and you sat up in your bed. Clutching a pillow to your chest, you smiled softly. “Jerome?” 

“Ding, ding, ding! Correct, dollface!” Jerome chuckled into the phone, “I didn’t wake you did I?” 

“No, you didn’t. I’m actually surprised you called.” You admitted sheepishly. 

“Mhmm, and why’s that?” 

“Well,” You bit your lip, “I just thought that you didn’t want to talk to me, you just wanted to...to..”

“Fuck?” He offered, bluntly. “Oh don’t worry about that, dollface. We’re still gonna fuck.” 

You giggled, “That’s not what I meant, Jerome!” 

He chuckled. “What did you mean, dollface?” 

You explained your statement with a grin. Talking to him on the phone was so...sweet? It felt like you were teenage sweethearts. 

“Jerome, can I ask you a question?” You waited for his response. 

“Sure, doll. What can I do for ya?” 

You hesitated before saying, “Do you live at the circus?” 

He chuckled, “Why yes I do, sweetcheeks.” 

“...Why?” You questioned, curiously. 

“Why not?” Jerome snapped into the phone. 

Your eye’s widened at his tone. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Jerome. I just was wondering because I don’t know much about you and…” You rambling was interrupted by the redhead. 

“Don’t get so worked up, gorgeous.” Jerome laughed, his mood suddenly changed. 

“No, I shouldn’t have asked, Jerome. I should have just waited for you to tell me.” You clutched the pillow to you chest tighter. 

“If you really want to make it up to me,” He paused, and you listened to the sound of his breath through the phone, “Tell me what you’re wearing.” 

“What?” You blurted into the phone. 

He sighed, “Don’t act dumb, doll. It’s not attractive.” You pouted, even though he couldn’t see you. “What clothing, if any, do you have on that pretty little body, dollface?” 

“Are we really about to have pho-” You were interrupted by a low, annoyed chuckle. 

“Do I have to come over there and tie you up, doll?” He asked, through clenched teeth. “I’m only going to ask you this one more time, or I’m coming over there and shoving something hard and phallic in your mouth.” He sneered, but took a breath to calm himself. “You wanna know something?”

You nodded, forgetting that he can’t see you. “Yes, Jerome?” You muttered and he groaned. 

“I love it when you say my name like that, doll.” The sound of him shifting echoed through the phone, “Every night I think about you, and how good your pussy is going to feel around me. And about the little sounds you make.” He groaned and the sound of shifting echoed through the phone once again. “And how pretty your going to look with your pretty pink lips on me. Do you ever think of me at night? When you’re all alone in your bed?” 

“Yes.” You admitted breathlessly, “I..I couldn’t stop thinking about you, after the first time…” You bit your lip before continuing, “I was about to, when you called me…”

“You were about to what?” He urged you to continue. 

“To touch myself.” You clarified, “To the thought of you.” 

A moment of silence passed between you two before Jerome’s voice broke through the quiet. “What are you wearing?” 

“Panties.” You immediately answered. “And a tank top.”

“That’s more like it!” He teased, before lowering his voice. “What color are they? Your panties?” 

“White.” You replied and he groaned in your ear. 

“Ooh.” He paused taking a breath, “You would be wearing white panties, my babydoll. Such an innocent little thing aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” You breathed. 

“How many guys have you been with doll?” Jerome asked, and you hesitated to answer. “Dollface? Do I have to-” 

“Two.” You exhaled, finally. “Only two, Jerome. But you’re the only one who…”

“Who what?” He urged, impatiently. 

“Who has…” You paused, swallowing thickly, “..eaten me.” 

“Fascinating.” He breathed out and you imagined the charming grin on his face. “Take off your shirt.” 

You put the phone down on your comforter and took the flimsy tank off, throwing it to the side. You picked your phone back up, “Now what?” 

“Do exactly as I say, doll.” He ordered you, “Now lay back.” You did as you were told, laying flush against your comforter. “Rub your tits, roughly. Then pinch your nipples.” He breathed, “Pretend it’s me.”

You put the phone next to you on your pillow, listening to the soft sound of Jerome breathing. As you harshly groped your breasts, you gasped into the phone. You let out a low moan and heard Jerome’s breath hitch when you roughly pinched your nipples. You twisted the buds between your fingers and gasped out Jerome’s name. 

He groaned and shifted, “Uh,” He cleared his throat, “Run your hands down your stomach and rub yourself through those pretty white panties for me, baby.” 

You do what you’re told. “Talk to me,” You urged Jerome, “I need to hear your voice.” 

Jerome chuckled in your ear, “The next time I see you,” He took a breath, “I’m going to fuck you.” The redhead muttered bluntly. “I’m going to shove my cock in every conceivable opening you have, doll. In your mouth,” He groaned, and the sound of him rubbing himself off echoed in the phone. “In your pussy,” He paused dramatically, “And in your pretty little asshole.” 

You breath hitched, “But Jerome,” You whined, “I’ve never…”

“Oh I know, sweetness.” Jerome sighed into the phone, “But you like that sort of thing don’t you? You nearly ripped my hair out when I licked your tight hole.” 

You bit your lip, “Can I take off my panties now?” 

“Why not, go ahead. But don’t touch your clit, babydoll.” 

As you took of your underwear, you furrowed your brows. “What can I touch then?” 

“Suck on your finger for me, dove. Get it nice and wet.” He paused, waiting for you to complete the action, “Now shove it up your ass.” 

“What?” You barked out, “Jerome that’s going to hurt.” 

“Do what I say, doll. Or the next time I see you I will.” He smirked, “And I won’t be as gentle as you.” 

You swallowed thickly and laid back on your bed, lifting yourself up slightly, you slowly inserted your index finger into your anus. You paused, not moving your finger and allowed yourself to adjust to the new sensation. 

“How does it feel?” Jerome inquired, a slight pant in his tone. 

You slowly began moving your finger in and out of yourself. “It feels…weird Jerome.” 

“Weird, huh?” He chuckled, “Take two fingers and make small circles around your clit, like I do with my tongue.” 

You took your other hand and traced a light line down your body, imagining it was Jerome. As you circled around your clit, you slowly continued to finger your asshole. 

Jerome groaned in the phone, muttering a quick curse. “Shit, I’m getting close, doll.” He panted, “Remember how I finger fucked you? With my palm facing up? Do that, really fast for me. And let me hear those pretty noises, babe.” 

Taking a breath, you angled your hand so that it would slide in and out of you. Speeding your hand up, your brushed against your clit with your palm, letting out little whimpers. 

“Jerome.” You repeated the redhead’s name like a prayer. You speed up the finger in your asshole and let out a drawn out moan as you felt the pressure building up in your abdomen. “I’m almost there, Jerome.”

“Fuck,” He panted, “Me too.” The sound of his voice sent waves through your body. 

“Talk to me.” You begged, “Please I need you to fucking talk.” 

“Your pussy feels so good around me, baby.” He called out your name, “Do you feel my cock buried deep in you?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” You repeated, fucking yourself into your bed. 

“I love hearing your pretty noises. Every time my name comes out of your mouth, I get hard.” He let out a low groan, “Every time I think about you I get hard. And you taste so good...I can’t wait for you to sit on my face so I can devour every inch of you, princess.” 

“Oh Jerome.” You moaned in reply and he panted. “Say my name a..again.” You heard him stammer, for the first time. “Jerome, you feel so good inside me, baby.” Your toes began to curl and you started to have the sensation of water washing over you. “Shit,” You breathed, “I think I’m going to squirt again…” 

“God,” Jerome exclaimed gruffly, “Squirt for me, babydoll. Squirt for your daddy.” 

With those words you came, liquid coming out of you in spurts. Your back arched against the bed and your stomach clenched as your climax rode through you. As you were still twitching from your orgasm, Jerome called out your name lowly in the phone as he came. 

He muttered curses through clenched teeth and the sound of him made you hot again and you slowly began rubbing your clit. 

After both of you had calmed down, it was silent. Neither of you said anything, and the only sound was your light breathing through the phone. 

“Well dollface, I gotta get some shut eye.” Jerome uttered and you yawned in reply. 

“Okay,” You whispered, you hesitated before adding, “When will I see you again?” 

You heard the dial tone in response.


	4. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look...this is 12 pages long. Now I didn't mean to make it 12 pages long, but when I start writing nothing can stop me. This is the most erotic shit I've ever written....and it's about Jerome haha! Comment! Tell me how much you appreciate me not having self control!

A year had passed by with no contact from Jerome. 

The circus had gone to another state and you had found that out the hard way; you walked on an empty field with nothing but a babydoll dress and flats, but no one was there. 

Heartbroken, you went home and tried to call, but was directed to a disconnected number. 

It hurt, sure, but you had to continue to live without the red-headed Jerome, like you had done before him. 

So, you continued to go to school. And hung out with your friends. Hell, you even joined the cheerleading squad! Anything to get your mind off of your pale paramour, Jerome. 

And like any girl getting over a separation; You got yourself a replacement. 

He was a jock, a football player with a tan. He was the opposite of Jerome, whenever you two had sex it was in one position; missionary. The one time you asked him to try something new, he graciously let you give him head. 

But you stayed with this ignoramus because you needed affection, plus your parents were doubling down on you to find a boyfriend. Even with your boyfriend, you could not forget about Jerome. 

The redheaded boy had left his cursed mark on you. Rough sex had become your fancy, every time you saw a redhead you nearly broke your neck to stare, and for Halloween, you were a babydoll, complete with stockings and bows. 

And the worst part was; Jerome had ruined you for every man that came after him, and in some sick way, wherever he was, you felt that he knew it. The smug bastard…

But back to the present, you were getting ready for a date with your, for lack of a better word, boyfriend. 

Finishing the final touches on your makeup, you heard a knock at the front door, then the loud greetings between your boyfriend and your parents. You rolled your eyes and took a final look in the mirror. 

You were wearing an off-shoulder gray sweater and black jeans with brown lace-up boots. Diamond earrings decorated your ears, and your face was graced with light makeup. 

Your hair was up in a bun, you looked cute, you just didn’t feel it. 

You heard your name called from downstairs, so you lightly trotted out of your room and down the steps. 

“You look beautiful babe!” Your boyfriend exclaimed, goofy smile on his face. He was dressed in his black shirt, jeans and Gotham High letterman jacket. 

You smiled gracefully at him, but your parent’s beamed. 

“Don’t keep her out too late, now!” Your father chuckled, patting your boyfriend on his shoulder. Your mother giggled and nodded, giving you a pointed look. “You kids have fun!” She said, ushering you two out the door. 

Your boyfriend wrapped his arm around your shoulders and grinned at you. He opened the door of his mustang for you and closed it when you were settled in the car. 

He was a nice boy, but you weren’t into nice...Not since him. 

As your boyfriend drove you to the destination of your date, he reached over and held your hand. You smiled at him and he returned the smile, sweeter. 

“Where are we going?” You asked, playing with his fingers. 

His smile stretched wider, “It’s a surprise, babe. But don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it.” 

“Now you know I don’t like surprises!” You joked, your nails tracing the lines in his hand. 

He laughed, “I should have blindfolded you.” 

You smirked viciously, a burst of excitement ran through you, “You still can.” 

He chuckled, “I was just kidding, babe! You know I’m not into the kinky shit.” 

The smirk fell from your face and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. “Yeah…” You mumbled, “I know.” 

The rest of the ride was silent, and you closed your eyes, leaning your head against the headrest. 

“We’re here!” Your boyfriend informed you, and your eyes fluttered open to see the big top of the circus tent. 

“You brought me to the circus?” You asked, a smile growing on your face. 

“Well yeah,” He replied, scratching the back of his neck, “Your friends said you had a good time at the circus last year, so I thought, why not? You know?” 

You nodded as he got out the car, jogging over to your side and opening the door for you. You got out the car and he took your hand, the two of you walking into the circus. 

“We have a little time before the show starts, do you want to play some games or something?” He offered and you nodded, leaning into him. 

“Lead the way.” You said, smiling up at him. 

The two of you walked through the different booths, playing ball games and shoot ‘em ups, laughing along the way. You were really having a good time. As a chill passed through you, he draped his letterman jacket over your shoulder.

“Hey, you hungry?” He asked after a while and you nodded in response. He reached in his pocket and gave you a twenty, “Go get something we can share, babe. I gotta go to the can.” He kissed you on the cheek and wandered off to find the bathroom. 

You walked to the concessions stand and stood in line. Cleaning the dirt from your nails, you waited until you finally got up to the window. “A jumbo cotton candy, please.” You ordered before adding, “In pink.” 

“$6.” You handed the man the money and he gave you your change. You stuffed it in the letterman jacket and grabbed the cotton candy. It was a big as your head. 

“Thank you.” You nodded to the man and walked to the side, waiting for your boyfriend to come back. 

You pinched pieces of the cotton candy, licking it off your fingers. You tapped your foot impatiently on the grassed ground. 

Suddenly, you felt a loose piece of hair at the nape of your neck get pulled back. You whipped around, but saw no one. Furrowing your eyebrows, you faced forward again, eating another piece of cotton candy. A few moments passed, and it happened again, you whipped around and saw no one. 

You called your boyfriend’s name, “This isn’t funny.” You pouted and looked around, but you didn’t see him. You rolled your eyes and bit your lip. You grabbed a piece of cotton candy and raised it to your lips, but a pale hand grabbed your wrist. 

Frightened you turned around, the person’s grip still on your wrist. You were eye level with the person’s chest. Your eyes moved slowly up, meeting the person’s indented chin, grinning pink lips, sharp nose and finally, green eyes. 

He raised your finger to his lips and sucked the cotton candy from your finger. His lips curled into a grin at the shocked look on your face. “What? Not happy to see me,” He paused and smirked, “Dollface?” 

You let out a breath, dropping your cotton candy. “Jerome?” You whispered in disbelief. The redhead was dressed in a blue sweater and jeans, his hair slicked back like always.

He took a step towards you and you took a step back. 

He let out a gleeful laugh, like it was all a game. “Don’t look so scared, doll. Didn’t you miss me?” His pale hands reached out and touched your letterman jacket with disdain, “Or not.” 

“I..I...” You couldn’t even articulate a sentence. 

“You...you…” He mocked, trying to hide the anger he felt towards you. 

You cleared your throat and opened your mouth but was interrupted by your boyfriend walking up behind you. 

“What’d you get b…” He trailed off looking at Jerome, “Who is this?” 

Jerome raised a ginger eyebrow, “I could ask the same for you.” He said, his voice at a deadly low. 

You finally found your voice, “Baby,” You started and both of the boys looked at you. Not meeting Jerome’s eyes, you looked back at your boyfriend. “This is Jerome.”

Ever the gentleman, your boyfriend lifted his hand for Jerome to shake with a smile. “Nice to meet you, buddy. Any friend of my girl’s is a friend of mine!” 

Jerome’s green eyes moved from your face to your boyfriend’s hand. Putting on a grin, he roughly shook his hand. “Nice to meet ya, pal.” Jerome cheerily greeted. “Say,” Jerome started in a mocking tone, “You kids aren’t going steady are ya?” 

You bit your lip, “Jerome…” You warned but your boyfriend didn’t get the joke. “Yeah, for about eight months now. When I saw the circus was in town, I knew I had to take my best girl. She loves the circus, right babe?” 

You looked at your boyfriend and falsely smiled, you nodded to him, a big ‘grin’ on your face. Jerome’s green eyes studied your face, blankly. 

“Her friends told what a hoot the show was last year and how much she enjoyed it, so I surprised her!” Your boyfriend wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close. 

The red-headed boy’s blank face broke into a grin, the grin that you had dreamed of for so long. “Last year, eh?” He quirked an eyebrow up at you, when your eyes met, you looked away. 

“Show starts in five minutes!” A voice boomed over the circus. 

“Well kids, this has been fun, but I gotta go work the podium.” Jerome said, before turning to you. “See you inside, doll.” A wink thrown in your direction, and then he was gone. 

“What an odd guy…” Your boyfriend trailed off, holding your hand and leading you to the tent. 

“Yeah…” You muttered, eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

The two of you walked to the tent and waited in line. You looked straight ahead, a thoughtful look on your face as the two of you got closer and closer to the front. 

“Hey I know you!” Jerome exclaimed teasingly, while taking your tickets from your boyfriend and ripping them. “Enjoy the show.” He said, loudly, before leaning into you and muttering softly, “It’s like deja vu huh, gorgeous.” 

You bit your lip at him and averted your eyes, letting your boyfriend lead you forward. You took your seats and listened to the kids around you countdown to the show. 

“Three!” The number of times you’d seen Jerome.

“Two!” The number of times he tasted you. 

“One!” There was only one Jerome Valeska. 

Your boyfriend grinned at you and cheered with the rest of the crowd when the clowns came out to start the show. You smiled softly, but continued to look forward. 

To your surprise, because tonight was full of them, green eyes peered at you from the across the arena. Jerome was smirking at you and placed a silencing finger to his lips, like the last time you had seen each other. Your eyes widened and you nodded mutely. He mouthed something to you but you couldn’t read his lips. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the flap of the tent, telling you to leave. 

You shook your head mutely, trying to communicate to him that you couldn’t. Not with your boyfriend sitting next to you. His green eyes glared at you and his face turned menacing. He mouthed one word, ‘NOW.’. Before getting up and leaving. 

You swallowed thickly, turning to your boyfriend. “Hey,” You whispered, “I have to pee.” 

He nodded to you without looking at you. “Be careful, babe.” He uttered, “The toilets are really hard to find.” 

You nodded to him and took of his jacket. He accepted it back without even looking at you. You maneuvered yourself through the crowd and finally got out the tent. Without looking for Jerome, you walked towards the willow tree. 

“Hey!” His voice called out to you, and you turned around to see him walking the opposite direction. You followed him, walking in between the trailers of the performers. 

He finally stopped and went into a white camper. You followed him, closing the door behind you and looked around you in the darkness. 

“Jerome?” You whispered, not seeing anything. Out of nowhere, you were pushed against a cabinet. 

Jerome glowered over you as he breathed hardly on your face. “You think I’m an idiot don’t you?” 

Terrified, you shook your head. “What are you talking about, Jerome? You left-” 

“That doesn’t mean you just get another guy,” He yelled suddenly, “Like some whore!” 

Offended, you raise your hands to push him away from you but he caught them, holding them over your head tightly. You whimpered and he laughed in your face. “That was really dumb of you, doll. Didn’t I say you were my toy? Nobody can play with you but me.” 

“I don’t belong to anyone, Jerome!” You exclaimed defiantly and tried to tug your wrists from his hands. “You left!” You argued, again. 

“So?” He responded, he got very close to your face, “You still belong to me. I wrote my name on you the first time I touched you.” 

“You just can’t leave and think I’m going to stop my life for you!” You yelled, “That’s fucking crazy!” 

Jerome was taken back. He stared at you for what seemed like a long time, though you couldn’t see his face. “Crazy?” He muttered so lowly, that you had to strain to hear him. He backed away from you then, and your hands shot out trying to find your way in the darkness. 

“Jerome?” You called out, “You’re scaring me…” You heard a soft laugh from somewhere in the trailer. It started to get louder and louder. You walked around the trailer, your footsteps echoing softly. You hands were out in front of you trying to navigate your way around obstacles. “Jerome?” You whispered, but he didn’t answer you. Your knees hit something and you feel forward. Bracing yourself, you landed on something soft, that smelt like perfume. 

It was a bed. Climbing on the bed, you felt for a nightstand, where a lamp would be. Not finding anything, you sat on the bed with your back to the window. Getting an idea, you pulled up the blinds on the window and the light from outside dimly lit the room. 

Turning around, you saw Jerome standing at the end of the bed, staring at you with his head tilted to the right. 

“Wha...What are you doing?” You asked, pulling your knees up to your chin. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

He chuckled, “Why do you look so scared, doll?” A thoughtful look spread on his face, “Unless you know you’ve done wrong…” He looked at you pointedly. 

You shook your head furiously and Jerome climbed on the bed with you. He came towards you slowly, almost predatorily, and you back up as much as you could to the window. When he was close to you, you clutched your knees to yourself tighter. He moved his face closer to your’s and you pulled back. 

“Oh come on, gorgeous!” He exclaimed, “You’re not that scared of me are you?” 

You said nothing and just stared at him, frightened. 

“I’m not going to hurt you…” He trailed off, smirking, “Unless you’re in to that sort of thing. Which,” He paused, and leaned into you once again, “I know you are…” 

“I should go back now,” You finally said, “My boyfriend’s probably looking for me.”

Jerome’s smirk dropped and he glared at you. He yanked your legs from under you and which made you squeal. “Ah, there it is. Such a pretty sound, don’t you agree?” He leaned into your bare neck and nuzzled his nose against you. “You still smell so sweet, babydoll.” Placing open mouth kisses on your neck, he wrapped an arm around your waist. “That idiot hasn’t even marked you yet. Tell me, doll. Is he better than me?” He switched sides and began adding tongue to his pecks. “Does he fuck you better than I can?” He placed a hand under your sweater and groped your breasts. “What would make you choose...that. Over me?” He pulled back and looked at you expectantly, “Well?” 

“I..I…” You tried to talk but like so many times with Jerome, you couldn’t. He quirked an eyebrow up at you and placed both of his hands under your bra, running his fingertips over your nipples. You took in a sharp breath. “I don’t…” You tried again, but fluttered your eyes closed as he played with you. Jerome watched your face blankly and took his hands out your sweater. He leaned into you and you leaned up to meet his lips but his hand grabbed the back of your head and forced you to bare your neck to him. Running his tongue along the vein in your neck, he breathed on the line of saliva making you shiver. He began to sink his teeth into your neck and you gasped his name. You tried to push him away by his shoulders but he wouldn’t budge. The pale boy removed his teeth and sucked on your neck, lapping up the blood with his tongue. 

He pulled away from you. “Lay down.” He ordered and you did. He looked down at you, studying your face before pulling your sweater down to your stomach. He undid your strapless bra and threw it somewhere in the room. He leaned down and kissed your forehead, softly. Then your nose. Then he kissed your cheeks. Then the corners of your mouth. He skipped your lips, and kissed your chin. He traced his tongue along your collarbone, and trailed kisses down to your breast. His green eyes looked up at you and his tongue darted out and traced your areola, before finally suckling on your bud. You moaned and gripped his fiery hair as he ran his teeth along your nipple. He switched sides and did the same to your other peak, then trailed kissed down your stomach. 

He unlaced your boots and took them off, one by one. Sliding your socks off, he placed a kiss on each toe and you giggled softly at him. His blank face cracked, a smile trying to grow but he fought it, instead unzipping your jeans and pulling them off you. He helped you take off your sweater and stared at you for a minute. Just studying your naked body. 

He yanked you by your ankles down the bed, and pressed a quick peck to your ankle, before kneeling before the bed. 

“Wait.” You whispered, raising yourself up. He quirked an eyebrow at you and you smiled at him softly. You tugged at his sweater and he got the hint, pulling it over his head. You, unashamedly, gaped at his toned chest and he smirked at you before pushing you back on to the bed. 

He kissed the inside of your thigh, before flattening his tongue against you. You legs shook as you tried to hold them open, so Jerome held them apart for you. He lapped up your labia, then nuzzled his nose against your clit. Your grasped the comforter on the bed and bit your lip. 

“Nu uh,” He muttered, his words vibrating off you, “I want to hear those sweet noises, gorgeous.” 

You nodded and sat up in the bed, wanting to watch him eat you. 

He looked up at you from between your legs and stuck his tongue out, teasingly, and he traced circles around your clit. You chest heaved and you moaned for him. He smirked up at you and sucked on your bundle of nerves. He licked up you once again, before going lower. Your eyes widened as he spit on your asshole, and stuck his tongue in it. He slowly fucked you with his tongue, while his other hand stroked your clit. 

“Jerome…” You moaned out. Your arms were about to give out, so you grabbed one of the pillows and propped yourself up on it. 

You asshole clenched around his tongue, and he took it out, trailing from your ass, up your vagina, and to your clitoris. He replaced his tongue with his index finger. He slowly inserted his finger in your ass, before fucking you slowly with it. He used his head to keep one of your legs from closing and just watched you writhe above him. This was so different from the encounters you had with Jerome before. The other times he had been playful, teasing you and laughing. But he was so serious this time, it was odd. 

You were brought out of your thoughts as he sunk his teeth to the inside of your thigh. You moaned blissfully at the painful pleasure, and your hand gripped his hair, pulling it. He groaned lowly and grinned up at you. He took his fingers out of you and stood up, unbuckling his belt. You leaned up from the bed and pushed his hands out of the way. 

Looking up at him, you undid his belt and slid down his zipper. You were rewarded with the sight of his hard dick in red boxers. He stepped out of his jeans, and you stood up. On your tiptoes, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, your soft chest against his hard one. He shoved his tongue into your mouth and grabbed your ass, groping it in his hands. You moaned in his mouth and accidentally nipped his tongue with your teeth. 

You pulled back to apologize but instead of finding him glaring at you, he was staring at you with a lustful gaze. He shook his head and kissed you again and you could taste the cooper on his tongue. He bent down and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He leaned up and connected your mouths again and bit your lip, lapping the blood away. You pulled away to breath and the both of you stared at each other intensely, breathing each other’s air. You let Jerome put you down and turned him around, pushing him on the bed. He sat down and watched you, bemusedly. 

You got on your knees in front of him and pulled his boxers down. Gulping slightly as you saw how big he was, you looked up at him through your lashes, and you were rewarded with an intense look from his pale face. You licked your lips then focused your attention back on the task at hand. Taking him in your hand, you ran your tongue up the underside of his cock. He let out a hard breath and watched you with lidded eyes. Once you got to his head, you kissed it sweetly. Getting higher on your knees, you took him in your mouth, well as much of him as you could. You couldn’t get to the back of your throat the first time, so you came back up and pouted, citing it as a challenge. 

As your hand played with his balls, you repeated the action. You took him in your mouth, getting more of him that time. You bobbed up and down, using your tongue under him. Going down on him one last time, you tried to fit all of him in your mouth. He hit the back of your throat and you wanted to cheer, you tried to come up but his hand gripped your head and made you stay there. Your eyes started to water, but he wouldn’t let you up. He groaned out your name and finally let you go. 

You came up and coughed and gagged, but you still went in for more. You sucked on one of his balls and he moaned. You licked the seam in between them and trailed your tongue all the way up to his head, where you sucked hard on him. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed and he threw his head back. You smiled and took him in your mouth again, bobbing up and down at a speedy pace. He mumbled curse words and put both of his hand on your head, then he started to fuck your face. He thrusted up into your mouth and your eyes began to water as you felt him hit the back of your throat again and again. 

You felt him get harder in your mouth and knew he was close, the final time he hit the back of your throat, you swallowed around him and a noise came out of the red-headed boy that you’d never heard before. He came in your mouth, hard. The liquidity ribbons going down your throat.

When he finally calmed down he removed his hands from your head and put them under your arms, lifting you up like a child, and placing you in his lap. 

He kissed you and tasted himself, pulling back with a suckle of your bottom lip. “We only have fifteen minutes until the show’s over, doll.” He nuzzled your neck, “And you haven’t came yet, my beautiful toy.” 

He lifted you up slightly and positioned himself at your entrance. You looked down between you and gasped when he entered you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and lowered yourself on to him. He gripped your ass cheeks and helped guide you down. Once he was fully inside of you, you both paused for a moment, looking at each other. 

You finally were joined at your most intimate places. The very act the both of you had been waiting for since he took your ticket. You let out a ragged breath as Jerome started to move you. 

“You okay?” He asked, his forehead to yours. You nodded, your mouth gaped and moved against him. You both started moving then, finding a rhythm. That was the last sweet act Jerome would do during sex, for once he got your okay, he was gone.

With Jerome, sex was rough and quick. With your boyfriend, it was slow and romantic. 

His pupils dilated and he thrusted into you roughly, landing a smack on your ass. You yelped and moaned, pushing against him as harshly as he was. He leaned down and lightly bit your nipple, then licked the pain away. You gripped his hair and pulled him away from you, pressing a bruising kiss against his lips. It was like a competition between you two, when one person did something, the other had to do something to top it. 

Jerome yanked your hair out of it’s bun and gripped it, pulling your head back and sucking hard on your neck. You moaned and reached behind you, rubbing his balls from under you. He groaned and let go of your hair, and you kissed him again, licking into his mouth. To retaliate, he angled his hips and hit a spot within you that made you yelp his name. Smirking, he did it again, and again. Your nails raked up Jerome’s back making him hiss and you smirked into his neck, pressing open mouth kisses to his porcelain skin. 

Pushing himself into you deeply, Jerome turned both of you over, so that you were on your back and he was on top of you. He pushed your legs over, folding you in half. You looked up at him, confused, until he pulled out of you and shoved himself in, hitting that oh so special spot that he hit the first time you met. 

Your eyes rolled to back of your head as he repeated the action. You felt the water building up inside you, and no sounds came out your mouth. 

“I’m…” You tried to tell Jerome, but the pleasure coursing through your body muted you. Jerome laughed, he full out laughed at you and leaned down closer to you, kissing your open mouth. Finally having something to grab on, your nails raked down his back again. He moaned into your mouth and went faster, reaching in between the two of you and rubbing fast circles on your clit. 

You saw white. And you couldn’t hear anything, all you could feel was Jerome’s cock buried deep within you. Did you scream? Hell, you didn’t know. All you knew was that you loved this guy, even if he had left you for a year. 

You floated away from the earth, and when your soul returned to your body, green eyes were looking down at you and ribbons of white were on your stomach. You were in a wet spot on the bed, too. 

“Oh my God.” You finally said, “Did I just die?” 

Jerome laughed and got up from the bed, walking somewhere you couldn’t see. 

“Jerome?!” You called out to the pale boy, “What just happened?” 

He walked back into the room with a wet towel. He climbed back on the bed and wiped the juices from your vagina. “You came, doll. Your eyes rolled back and you started shaking.” He explained, wiping his cum from your stomach. “You clenched so tight around me, I came too.” He said with a joyful laugh. 

You stared at him blankly as he got off the bed and grabbed something before laying next to you. He pulled a cigarette out of the carton and lit it, inhaling deeply.  
You looked at him incredulously. He saw your look and held the carton to you, “What? You want one?” 

You don’t know why, but the look on his face in that moment made you start to giggle. Then your giggle turned into full on laughter. He started to laugh with you, the cigarette between his lips. You held your stomach and cackled louder, leaning against him. 

Once your laughter died down, the two of you just laid there in the wet spot of the bed. Jerome had his arm around you shoulders, stroking your arm with his thumb. He held the cigarette to your lips and you leaned forward and took a puff, blowing out the smoke in his face. 

He smirked at you and winked. You just nuzzled into his shoulder and stared at nothing. 

“Don’t leave me again.” You muttered, tracing the lines of his hands.

“Pfft after that?” He took a hit of his cigarette, “I wouldn’t dream of it, babydoll.” 

With that, you got up from the bed and put your clothes back on. As you put your hair back in it’s bun, you turned to see Jerome staring at you, still nude. “What should I tell him?” You asked, biting your lip. 

Jerome got up from the bed and held you to him. He leaned down at pecked your lips. “Tell him that his services are no longer needed.” With a smile and a smack to your ass, you were out of the trailer. 

You walked back to the tent, where everyone was coming out. Your boyfriend spotted you and he walked over to you worriedly. 

“What happened, babe?” He asked adorable frown on his face. “I was worried.” 

You shook your head, “Would you believe it? They wouldn’t let me back in with my ticket stub! I had to wait out here!” You pouted.

“That’s terrible babe! You should’ve called me!” He exclaimed, taking your hand and walking you to the car. 

“I forgot my phone in my car! Like tonight was the worst!” You cried out in a very ‘woe is me’ tone. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I should have came out to look for you!” He frowned and opened the door for you. 

“Yeah, you should have.” You chided, glaring at him, once he was in the car. You scoffed, “Just take me home.”

He said nothing and nodded, starting the car. 

And that was the fourth time you saw Jerome.


	5. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow, it's me again.

He lied to you.

After that night, you didn't see Jerome. He didn't leave, but you didn't see him. 

It hurt you deeply, you had broken up with your boyfriend for him, and that's how he repaid you? You carried on though, and immersed yourself in cheerleading to ease the pain of rejection. 

A few months had passed by and you were walking in downtown Gotham, iced coffee in your hand and satchel on your shoulder. You had stopped by a newsstand to buy the latest tabloid, when you saw a very familiar face. 

'CIRCUS KID KILLS SNAKE CHARMER MOTHER' 

You grabbed the paper and paid the standee, walking away briskly. You found a bench and sat down to read about your red-headed lost lover.

The guy had killed his mother! Bludgeoned the poor woman to death for seemingly nothing! 

Well, not nothing. You could remember seeing bruises and scars on Jerome's porcelain skin in the dimly lit room. But you never would have guessed that he would kill her!

You fucked a murder! What if he had gotten angry at you that night at the circus and beat you to death? It was startling to think about...

Biting your lip, you folded the paper. You finished your iced coffee and walked the rest of the way to the Gotham police station. 

"Hello daddy!" You beamed once you got to your father's desk at the police station. 

"Hey sweetheart!" Your father smiled at you, "You remember Detective Gordon, don't you?" He asked motioning to the man beside him. 

You nodded and said a quick hello. 

"What brings you down here, little lady?" Your father inquired.

You take the lunch bag from your purse and the newspaper drops out. "Oops!" You mutter but give your father his lunch, "You forgot this again, Dad."

He nods at you appreciatively as Detective Gordon picks up your newspaper. He hands it back to you and you thank him. "What are you doing reading the newspaper, button?" Your father asks you and you just shrug.

"The headline caught my attention." You said sheepishly, holding it out for your father to see.

Your father looks at the headline and nods, "You know Jim here is the one that solved the case!" Your father exclaimed and Detective Gordon just shook his head. 

"Anybody could see that the kid was messed up in the head." The officer said, shrugging it off. 

"What are you going to do with him?" You asked, studying your nails and trying not to seem interested.

"He's in Arkham." You father answered, quickly adding, "Thank God." 

You faked a giggle and nodded. "Welp, my free period is almost up, Dad. I gotta get back to school." Your dad nodded at you and you leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Bye daddy." 

"Bye baby." He smiled at you.

"Bye Detective Gordon." You said to the older man and he nodded to you saying a quick goodbye. 

You walked down the street, away from the precinct and to your car. You hopped in, locking the doors, and put your head on the steering wheel. You sighed deeply as a terrible idea popped into your head. Making a decision, albeit a rash one, you started your car and drove away from the precinct. You stopped by a bakery and bought some sugar cookies, psyching yourself up into actually going through with your decision. 

No one would miss you at school, you could cut a day... You tried to convince yourself as you drove up the winding road to Arkham Asylum. As you parked, your mind was going a mile a minute. You got out of your car and tugged your black skirt down, running your hands down it to smooth the wrinkles out. You pulled the plate of cookies out your passenger seat and took a deep breath before walking up the long pathway into the building.

You checked in at the front desk, and the woman was very surprised to hear that you were visiting Jerome Valeska. A guard searched you, taking extra care to rub his hands up and down your legs, and took your satchel away from you, keeping it at the front desk. You and your cookies were escorted to a small room, with a table and two chairs on each side. You sat down and waited, crossing your legs over one another. You fidgeted awkwardly, twiddling your high ponytail around your fingers and fixing your tight black short sleeve button up. You reached down and pulled your slumping knee-highs farther up your legs and impatiently tapped your black, mary janed-foot on the cement ground.

After what seemed like ages, Jerome was escorted in by a guard. He was dressed in a black and white striped jumpsuit, but his hair was slicked back just like you remember only, a little piece fell in front of his face. He had bags under his eyes and his face was paler than it usually was. 

The guard sat Jerome down in front of you and the pale boy just stared at you with a blank face. Jerome raised his handcuffed wrists up and the guard removed the metal confines. 

The guard walked to stand in front of the door and crossed his arms. Blank green eyes stared at you from the other side of the table and you stared right back. After a few moments of silence you cleared your throat. "I bought you cookies..." You whispered, sliding the plate to Jerome. The redhead looked at you with boredom in his gaze. "Right..." You muttered, chewing on your lip. You tapped your foot against the concrete floor. 

"Would you like to go ma'am?" The guard asked you but you shook your head.

"No it's fine." You smiled fakely , "I'm just happy to see he's okay."

"It depends on what you mean by 'okay'" The guard mocked, turning his head toward a knock at the door. You glared at him when his head was turned away from you but smiled softly once he looked back in your direction. 

"Excuse me ma'am. I'll be right back." The guard said unlocking the door. "If the inmate gets rowdy, yell for me." You nodded and the guard left the room. As the guard walked down the hallway, a shadow was cast on the door's window.

You stared curiously, then jumped at the sound of the plate scraping against the table. You looked in front of you to see Jerome stuffing a cookie in his mouth. 

"Delicious doll!" He grinned, "Really top notch baking skills, and do I taste a hint of vanilla?"

Your mouth gaped, "What the hell, Jerome?" You exclaimed, glaring at the pale boy. 

His eyebrow quirked up. "Watch your tone." He warned, eating another cookie.

You rolled your eyes and continued. "What happened, Jerome? I don’t see you for… for weeks! And all of a sudden I see your face on a newspaper with the headline ‘Circus Kid Kills Snake Charmer Mother’.” 

Jerome just laughed gleefully and leaned across the table. “They got an article about me?” He asked with a grin. 

You huffed and crossed your arms. “That’s not the point…” You muttered, annoyed. 

Jerome mirrored your look, mocking you. “Calm down, doll. Aren’t you happy to see me?” He teased. 

“This is serious, Jerome!” You raised your voice, before whispering, “You’re a murderer.” 

“I am aren’t I?” Jerome simply said, before his tone turned menacing. “And you fucked a murderer so what does that say about you, dollface?” 

“I don’t even know you enough to be effected.” You challenged the redhead, glaring. 

“Is that right?” He asked, getting up from the table suddenly. He walked over to your side of the table and yanked your chair around, leaning into your face. You grasped the side of your chair and held your composure. “Then tell me doll, why are you here?” Jerome questioned and you said nothing. 

He cupped a hand around his ear, “I can’t hear you, sweetheart, gotta speak up!” He sneered at you before backing away. “That’s what I thought.” 

You glared and just shook your head, staring at the ground. Your blinked back tears and chewed on your lip in thought. Maybe you had made a mistake by visiting the red-headed boy...You were so stupid, thinking that you visiting Jerome would have any impact on him whatsoever. It was just about sex with you two, that’s it. Jerome watched you intensely for a moment before muttering, “Come here.” 

You swallowed thickly. “No.” You whispered, barely audibly. 

Jerome perked up, his green eyes squinted. He held up his hands in mock surrender, “Fine. Have it your way.” He stalked towards you and you leaned back in your chair. You gasped as the pale boy lifted you up and dropped you on the table. He stood in between your legs and gripped your chin, forcing you to look at him. “My mother was a whore who fucked men and beat me. So I fucking killed the bitch.” He explained to you. “Not as crazy as the papers make it up to be, dollface. So stop your crying.” He let go of your chin. 

You sniffled and rolled your eyes. “I’m not crying.” You whispered, looking up at Jerome. 

He laughed in response and put both his hands on the side of your face, using his thumbs to wipe your impending tears away. “Yeah, alright, doll. Now back to the situation at hand,” He paused and put his hands on either side of you. “Why are you here?” 

You bit your lip and shrugged. Instead of answering your fingers lightly traced the the bags under his eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping.” You mutter, distractedly, continuing to trace lines on his face. 

“The beds here suck.” He told you, his eyes watching your face. 

“Bummer.” You whispered. You traced the lines of his face before running down his neck and tracing his collarbone. He exhaled through his nose as you leaned forward and kissed his adam’s apple. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer to you, placing light kisses on his neck. 

“Where’s your boyfriend, doll?” Jerome questioned you teasingly. You pouted up at him. “I dumped him that night, Jerome. When I thought,” You spat out the word, “That we would be together.” 

He chuckled, “Good girl.” He cooed at you, “And we were going to be, doll. But things got complicated.” 

You pulled away from him. “Oh bull shit.” You sneered, rolling your eyes. “You only told me to break up with him because you didn’t want anyone else to have me.” 

“Ding, ding, ding!” Jerome exclaimed, pulling you closer to him and bopping you on the nose with his finger. “Correct, babydoll. Because you’re mine.” He slid his hand under your skirt, “This,” He cupped you through your panties, “is mine.” He nuzzled his nose against yours. 

“Where is that guard?” You asked, looking at the door. 

“He won’t be back for a while, sweetcheeks.” Jerome informed you with a smirk. “I got connections.” 

“How much time do we have?” You asked, your hands already unbuttoning Jerome’s striped shirt. 

His hands slid up your legs and pulled at your panties down your legs. “Enough.” He took your panties off of you and grinned at you. “White panties? For me? You shouldn’t have, dollface.” The pale boy brought them up to his nose and deeply inhaled them.

“What the hell, that’s gross Jerome!” You exclaimed, leaning away from him. 

“I haven’t fucked in two months, gorgeous.” Jerome stuffed your panties in his pocket. “Let me have this.” 

You shook your head and leaned up, kissing his neck, then his chin, then finally you pecked his lips. He kissed you back eagerly, slipping his hands under your skirt. He shoved two fingers in you, pumping them in and out quickly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. 

Jerome moved to kiss your neck, sucking hard on your jugular. You gasped as his fingers curled in you and he chuckled in your neck. You reached down and palmed Jerome through his pants, and you felt his breath hitch. He pulled back to look at you and brought his finger from inside you and held them in front of your face, staring at you as he licked you off of them. He shoved his four fingers in your mouth. “Suck, dollface. Get ‘em nice and wet.” He sneered at you and you looked up at him with doe eyes, swirling your tongue around his fingers. He pulled them out of your mouth and grinned at you. “Brace yourself.” He teased before shoving four fingers into you. You gasped and arched into him, feeling yourself stretch around his fingers. He moved them in and out of you at a fast pace, kissing you to smother your whimpers and moans. As his fingers fucked your pussy, his tongue plunged in and out of your mouth, licking every crevice. 

Feeling like you were about to burst, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer to you. Jerome felt your walls start to clench around his fingers and he pulled them out. He held them up to your face and looked at you expectantly. You sucked yourself off his fingers, while he watched you with a grin. “My favorite toy,” He cooed, pecking your lips. “Such a good girl for me.” He pulled himself out of his pants and yanked you to the edge of the table. He entered you and your mouth fell open. 

“Jerome!” You gasped, moaning as he thrusted in and out of you. He pushed you down on the table and leaned over you, kissing your open mouth. You wrapped your legs around him and he had a firm, bruising grip on your hips. You skirt bunched up at your waist and Jerome was right above you, watching you thrash and moan. 

You gripped his hair with your fingers and pulled him toward you, kissing him then pulling back, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. His grin widened instantly and his pupils dilated, as he licked the blood from his lip. “Hit me.” He ordered, looking down at you with lidded eyes. You made an action to shake your head but he angled his hips to hit that special spot within you. You yelped, “Hit me!” He urged, his eyes now void of green. It was just one black circle. You shook your head again, though this time his response was very different. Leaning away from you, he reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around your throat. 

You gasped and coughed for air, but he didn’t let up. He continued to thrust into you with an angle to his hips. “Hit. Me.” He barked at you again. Your hands grasped at the pale hand around your throat and you started to get light-headed. 

“Jerome…” Your croaked out, “I can’t…” You gasped for air, but none would come in.

Jerome reached down and rubbed your clit with his other hand harshly, sneering at you. “HIT ME.” 

You started to see black splotches and with the last bit of strength you had you landed a heavy handed slap to Jerome’s face. He moaned in pure ecstasy and the grip on your neck loosened, allowing you to breath. 

“Again.” He ordered, and you slapped him, his porcelain skin now stained red. He let go of your neck and leaned into you before biting you hard enough to draw blood. You cursed at him and raked your nails up his clothed back. 

“God, babydoll.” He groaned in your ear and lapped the blood up from your neck. You yanked at his hair and his thrusts started to get sloppy. 

Three knocks sounded at the door and you and Jerome looked up. 

“We only got five minutes left, doll.” He muttered into your neck and he picked up his pace, while he rubbed your clit in fast circles. As the pressure began building up in your abdomen, you held on to Jerome for dear life. You felt his cock start to stiffen in you and you knew he was close. He leaned away from you and lifted one of your legs so that it was over his shoulder. You gasped at his new position, feeling how deep he was going into you. 

Knowing that he need to make you cum soon, he wet his thumb before pressing into your asshole. With the new sensation of both holes being filled at the same time, you came hard. Clenching around him so tight, that it was almost painful for Jerome, but of course, he liked it. You shook as you came, mouth wide open, but no sound came out and Jerome watched you with a grin, before he started to feel his own orgasm creeping up on him.

He put your leg down and leaned over you again, nuzzling your neck before biting you as he came in you. He laid on top of you for a minute, his eyes closed and his breath heavy. You pressed sweet butterfly kisses on his jaw and ran your hands through his hair as he laid on top of you. 

When he opened his eyes he leaned back and looked down at you, brushing his lips against yours before getting of you and helping you off the table. He fixed your shirt for you and pulled down your skirt, then he got on his knees and fixed your knee-highs. 

“I like these.” He whispered, looking up at you. He got up from the floor and fixed himself up, before plopping down in the chair across from you. 

You followed his action, noting that he did not give your panties back to you, and sat down on the chair in front of him. 

Jerome took a cookie from the plate and munched on it, winking at you. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and right before the door opened, Jerome muttered something under his breath. 

“Huh?” You asked, your brow furrowed. 

“I’m coming for you when I get out.” Jerome simply said, smacking on the cookie. 

You opened your mouth to ask him what he meant by that but the door opened to reveal the guard. 

“Sorry about that ma’am.” He nodded to you, “He didn’t give you any trouble did he?” 

You shook your head and smiled, “None at all, sir.” 

That was the fifth time you saw Jerome.


	6. You Got Spirit, Yes You Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a game to attend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 14 pages. Sorry if it's too long! But there's a treat at the end ;-) Also, I have decided to do a Edward Nygma drabble/fic like this one. So look out for that after this is over.

The sound of squealing girls echoed in Gotham High’s locker room. It was fifth period, the last period of the day, and the cheer squad was getting ready to go to an away game. The moods were high and the smell of perfume wafted through the room. 

You were sitting on a bench in your sports bra and boyshorts in front of your best friend, letting her do your makeup for the game. As she coated your lids in blue eyeshadow your mind wandered to the your red-headed lover. 

Jerome had been in Arkham Asylum for six months now, and you had sneaked off to visit him three times. It was the same thing every visit; your brought him baked treats, he pretended to be bored, the guard left, and he fucked you senseless. It was a good routine, but you still hadn’t gotten an answer out of him about what he meant by saying ‘I’m coming for you when I get out.’. Jerome had a life sentence, so realistically, he was never going to get out of Arkham. 

When you told Jerome that you didn’t know how long you could keep seeing him, he got angry with you and you two had angry, fight sex. It seemed like every time you fought, it ended in angry sex. It probably wasn’t healthy, but you were fucking a murderer.

At any rate, Jerome got a little to rough with you and left harsher bruises than he ever had on your body, and you hadn’t been back since. The letters from Jerome had stopped coming. Your phone stopped playing his ringtone, ‘Crazy’ by Patsy Cline, and you hadn’t heard from him in a while. 

That is, until your father came home late one night with news that some patients were broken out of Arkham Asylum.

Your other friend got behind you on the bench and brushed your hair back, putting it in a high ponytail. She tied a red ribbon around your ponytail and made a big bow. 

You thanked her as your other friend put pink lip gloss on your lips. She held up a mirror and showed you your made-up face. “Thanks.” You grinned to her before standing up and getting your cheer uniform out of your locker. You pulled your burgundy spankypants up your legs, before pulling your short cheer skirt over them. You put your white turtleneck on, then put your burgundy, Gotham High cheer top over it. 

“Did ya hear?” Your friend asked, putting her uniform on, “Jason having a bonfire after the game!” 

“Jason?” Your other friend replied, “Like Jason Jason?” 

“Yes!” Your friend exclaimed, and the two giggled to each other, swooning over the school’s quarterback. 

You laced up your white tennis shoes and drowned them out, going over the halftime routine in your head. 

Your friend called your name, “Are you in?” 

Your furrowed your brows, “What?” 

Before your friend could answer you, your coach came out of her office. “Alright ladies, to the bus.” The squad started to leave the locker room, and the excitement was through the roof. You got on the bus, sitting towards the back and your friends sat around you.

“So?” You friend looked at you expectantly, “Are you going to Jason’s after the game?” 

You groaned and rolled your eyes, “Can’t we just watch Bring it On at your house like we usually do?” 

She whined out your name, “We do that all the time! How many times can we watch Torrence and Cliff get together?” 

“I don’t know about you, but I could go for another three thousand times.” You joked and she laughed. 

“You do that, but we’re going to the bonfire.” You friend smirked. 

“Why don’t you want to go?” Your other friend questioned, raising her eyebrow, “Is it because your ex will be there?” 

After that last time at the circus, you had dumped your jock boyfriend because he ‘forgot to come find you’. He didn’t take it to well, he apparently really liked you. But your heart was spoken for, as cheesy as it sounded, he was too nice for you.

You groaned, and she laughed at you. “He’s obsessed with you, you know. You should give him another chance.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, okay.” You replied sarcastically. 

“Well why not?” She asked, “It’s not like you’re getting any on the regular...Sometimes you need that person to keep you warm at night.” 

“Oh please,” You exclaimed, “He wasn’t keeping anything warm over here! He never even made me cum.” 

Your friend rolled her eyes, “Who cares? I mean that’s not really important.” 

You looked at her like she was crazy and your other friend nodded her head. “Yeah, I mean, I’ve only cum like, twice.” 

Your eyebrows flew up, “You mean like twice in one night, right?” 

She shook her head, “No like, twice in my life.” 

“What?” You exclaimed, not being able to fathom what was being said. 

“What’s the big deal?” Your other friend asked you, “I’ve only cum once and it was from head. How many times have you came?” 

“In my life?” You asked incredulously, “I have no idea, but in one night? The most times I’ve came in one night is four.” 

They looked at you with wide eyes. “Four? How did you not like, pass out and die?” 

You laughed, “I did pass out once, but I had a pretty good reason to wake up.” 

“What was it like?” Your friend asked, “Coming so hard that you pass out?” 

“Well,” You took a breath, “I saw white and I couldn’t hear anything, and according to him I started shaking.” 

“That’s crazy.” Your friend commented, staring at you with stars in her eyes. “What made you pass out in the first place?” You other friend asked. 

You bit your lip to keep from smiling, “He folded me in half and rubbed my clit really fast,” You whispered and they leaned closer to you, “Then he stuck his thumb in my ass.” 

They gasped. “Really?” One of them asked and you shook your head, cackling in your seat at their faces.

“Bitch!” She exclaimed, elbowing you and laughing with you. “I knew she was lying! Like you’d let someone put a finger in your ass!” You bit your lip and said nothing, listening to them tease you. 

After a while, everyone began to chant on the bus. “Score number four! We want more! Hit ‘em where it hurts and knock ‘em to the floor!” You all chanted in your cheerleader voices together and shook your pompoms.

You were all getting hyped for the game when a red gas truck, speed in front of the bus. Men in white jumpsuits with black straps around them and guns jumped out of the truck, knocking on the bus door. Screams sounded from the bus and as the doors were opened. 

You furrowed your brows, “What’s going on?” You muttered to yourself, trying to see who was coming on the bus. A bigger guy came on the bus, dangling handcuffs with a sick grin. He walked up and down the aisles, handcuffing all of you to the bus seats. 

When he got to you his hands brushed up your exposed legs, making your skin crawl. He smiled up at you and licked his lips and you glared at him. 

“Such a pretty face,” He grinned and his eyes wandered lower, “And such soft, supple skin.” 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” You sneered at him and he just looked you over once more before leaving the bus. Everyone around you was screaming, and it wasn’t the jovial sound it was before.

Another person stepped on the bus, gun raised high in the air. He stood tall, his fiery hair brushing the ceiling of the bus, and grinned wildly. 

Your eyes widened in horror and you bit your lip to keep the scream bubbling in your throat from leaving. Your friend cried next to you, tears rolling down her face as she watched what was happening. 

“I want you all to know,” Jerome exclaimed, loudly, “That this was a very difficult decision for us.” He walked down the bus aisle, waving his gun around. The big guy who touched you walked behind him, his eyes darting to you. 

“It was between you and a senior citizen party, we decided to skew a little younger. Youth won the day,” The redhead grinned, “Sorry.” He was in the middle of the school bus when he shouted, “Give me an ‘O’.” 

The bus was silent and he fired a shot in the air. “I said,” He muttered, in a tone you knew so well, “Give me an ‘O’.” 

“O!” Everyone called out and your eyes started to water. 

“Give me an ‘N’!” 

“N!” 

“Give me another ‘O’.” 

“O!” 

Jerome grinned, “What does that spell?” 

“Oh no!” The bus cried out and Jerome was handed a hose. 

He sprayed the bus with the hose, the smell of gasoline in the air. You cried along with your friends and just sat there, feeling like this was all your fault. You fucked a murderer, which was obviously bad karma, and brought this on yourself. Only, your friends would have to die with you. You were going to die at the hands of your lover. Your insane, murderous paramour. 

It was poetic really. 

Jerome walked through the aisle with host at his waist, spraying girls with the hose. If he wasn’t spraying gasoline on you all to light all of you on fire, it would be eroitc. He got to the end of the bus and sprayed your friends with a grin before turning towards you and pausing as he got a glimpse of your face. 

Jerome tilted his head to the right with a smile, “Oh babydoll,” He purred, “You’re a cheerleader? This must be fate!” He kneeled in front of you. “Miss me?” 

You leaned away from him and whimpered, “Please d-” 

“Please?” Jerome mocked, “Please what princess? Let you go?” He questioned, “Spare your friends? No can do, doll. It’s all apart of my evil plan, blah, blah, blah.” He teased, laughing at your cries before standing up. “Greenwood!” He called out and the big guy came to the back of the bus. 

“Yes?” He asked with a sickening grin in your direction. Through your tears you scowled at him. 

“Uncuff this one,” Jerome motioned to you, “I want a souvenir.” 

You leaned away from the man, Greenwood, and spat, “Don’t fucking touch me, pig.” 

He just grinned wider and released you from your handcuffs. Trying to get a hold on you, he grabbed your arm but you spit in his face. “Don’t touch me!” You screamed at him.

Jerome glared at you, “Get Aaron.” He said to Greenwood and the big man left the bus. A bigger man came on the bus and scooped you up, carrying you away from your friends and off the bus. They yelled your name and cried for you, but the man carrying you locked you in the red truck they came in. 

You beat on the windows, trying to break them and screamed at Jerome to stop, but he just laughed at you. You watched as he bent down to light the bus with tears streaming down your cheeks and the weight of guilt on your shoulders. 

This was worse than your paramour killing you and your friends, you would have to live knowing that you caused their deaths. You would rather die. You closed your eyes as and put your hands over your ears, not wanting to see your friends die. 

After a few minutes, you opened your eyes, but the bus was still intact. Then your father, Officer Gordon and a few other officers had drove up and were being shot at by Jerome and his goons. Jerome ran out of bullets and ran to the truck, winking at you through the window. You glowered at him with watery eyes and he chuckled at your anger. He grabbed the hose and sprayed more gasoline around the bus, and cackled while Greenwood and the big guy got in the truck with you. 

“Hiya.” Greenwood greeted, smiling sickly at you. You sneered at him, and scooted yourself farther away from him and closer to Aaron. 

Jerome jumped on the side of the truck and the four of you drove off. You watched out the window and let out a sigh of relief as Officer Gordon drove the bus away from the flames. 

You bit your lip to hold in the whimpers and sat silently as they drove into the city. They got out of the truck and Greenwood pulled you out, grasping you tightly by your arm. You groaned in pain and glared trying to pull away from the gross man. He responded by licking his lips at you and smiling lewdly. You were released from his hold on you by Jerome, who gave the man a warning glare. Greenwood rolled his eyes and walked ahead of you with Aaron. 

Jerome put his arm around your shoulders and grinned at you. “You know,” He started in a normal tone, “I never would have guessed you’d be a cheerleader.” You rolled your eyes and tried to move away from him but his hold on your shoulders got tighter. “I mean, what are the odds of me choosing your bus to blow up, huh?” He chuckled, “It’s fate I tell ya.” 

You swallowed thickly, feeling the fear that you felt the last time you were with Jerome beginning to make you shake. 

“Aww,” The redhead cooed, “You cold, dollface?” He mockingly rubbed his hands up and down your arms. “Better?” He asked teasingly, as you started to shake even harder making him cackle at you. 

The trio walked you to a tall building and took an elevator all the way to the top, where a penthouse suite was. It was decorated extravagantly and if you weren’t scared shitless at that moment, you would have been able to appreciate the view. 

Jerome led you to a bedroom and pushed you inside, locking the door behind him. You walked to the center of the room and watched him, scared. He turned back to you with a grin, “Alone at last.” He jested, walking up to you. He leaned down to kiss you but you pushed him away with shaking hands. 

“Get away from me!” You shouted and he quirked an eyebrow up. 

“Away from you?” He questioned, “I told you I would come get you…” He trailed of, not understanding why you were acting the way you were. 

“You were going to kill my friends!” You yelled, your face full of tears. “You said you only killed your mother because of what she did to you! You said you don’t kill innocent people!” 

Jerome scratched his chin, “Well I never really said that last part…” 

“How do I know you’re not going to kill me?” You asked fearfully, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

“You don’t.” Jerome simply answered, “But isn’t that part of the fun?” He grinned manically.

You shook your head and didn’t look at him. Who the hell was this boy? Was Jerome like this when you first met him? Sure he was rough, but you’d never think that he’d be this...sick. 

Jerome walked to you and stopped right in front of you. He looked down at you and raised his hand to rest it on your cheek but you flinched back. “Don’t touch me.” You whimpered and he clenched his jaw. 

“Fine.” He spat at you, “Since you want to be difficult.” He walked to the closet of the room and came back with rope. His pale hand roughly grabbed your arm and sat you down in a chair. He tied your legs to the chair and tied your hands behind you. When he was finished, he grabbed your chin and rammed his lips against yours. He then left without saying a word.

You licked your lips and started to sniffle. Your sniffle turned into a full on sob as you realized that Jerome might kill you. You cried even harder when you thought about how it was your fault. You should have never followed the boy out of the tent. You had numerous chances to leave Jerome alone, all of those breaks you both had from each other might have been fate’s way of telling you to move on. But you’re hard headed and just had to be with Jerome. 

Now you were tied to a chair in a random penthouse in downtown Gotham. What a sad way to go…

The door opened to the room and a blonde woman walked in, laughing once she saw you tied to a chair. “The ginger’s got himself a little girlfriend!” She exclaimed, smirking snidely at you. 

You blinked at her before realizing you recognized that snotty smirk. “Barbara? Barbara Kean?” You asked, squinting at her. You had met Barbara Kean on at a number of police benefits and galas, that is, before she went batshit crazy and killed her parents. 

She stepped back and looked at you again. “Oh,” She laughed recognizing you, “This is classic.” She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “How’d a goodie two shoes like you get caught up with a guy like Jerome?” She questioned, smirking at you. 

You sniffled, “It’s a long story.” 

“Well,” She smirked, “You’ve got time.” The blonde cackled at her own joke, before calming down. “But seriously though, why are you here?” 

Deciding that you really had nothing else to do but sit there and cry, you told Barbara your story. Of course you left out the times he made you pass out and all that, but she got the jest of it. 

“Wow.” Barbara muttered, once you were done. “Look at you,” She smirked, “A regular minx.” 

You rolled your eyes and Barbara grabbed a kleenex and wiped your tear-stained face for you. “Thanks.” You sniffled and she just gave you a half smile. 

“It’s fine.” She answered shortly, “I had a guy fuck me over once, too.” 

You said nothing and smiled at the blonde. 

“Of course I’m planning his demise as we speak and not tied to a chair,” She teased smirking, “But you’re not me.” 

You laughed, “If I was you, I don’t think I would be in this situation.” 

“Exactly!” Barbara beamed, “Now if you would excuse me, I’m gonna go get tied up too,” She winked at you, “But in a more pleasurable way. Bye, doll.” You furrowed your eyebrows at the nickname, but said goodbye to the blonde. 

The whole time you’ve been in this situation with Jerome, you had no one to talk to about it, so it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was a murderous blonde who subtly hit on you the first time she met you at a gala. 

You sat in your chair for what seemed like hours. After a while you fell asleep, your head rolling to the side. You were startled awake by the door slamming shut. You blinked and looked up to see Jerome staring at you emotionlessly, holding a plate of fruit in his hand. He had changed out of that ridiculous white jumpsuit and was in a pajamas and a red robe.

He placed the plate on the desk and grabbed another chair, sitting in front of you. The red-headed boy yanked your chair closer to him and you held in a yelp. He grabbed the plate and put it in his lap. He looked at you boredly and raised a grape to your lips. 

You pursed your lips and shook your head, like a disgruntled toddler. Jerome did not get animatedly angry like he usually did when you disobeyed him, he just blinked at you and shoved the grape at you again. 

You turned away from him with your lips pursed and he exhaled loudly through his nose. He clenched his jaw and gripped your chin, forcing you to look at him. He then pinched your nose, cutting off your air. 

You glared at him and he looked at you blankly. Finally with a roll of your eyes you opened your mouth. He dropped the grape in and held up another for you to eat. You let him feed you after that, though you were angry about it.

You wanted to get a rise out of him. You wanted him to be angry like you were, you wanted to fight him, even if you would be the loser. You felt so many emotions toward him, it confused you. You were scared, angry, saddened and infatuated with the red-headed menace and you wanted him to deeply hurt you so those feelings would go away, even though you knew, they would never really would go away. 

You felt sick. This man almost killed your friends and here you were enamored with him. But his actions contributed to your confusion. He ties you to a chair, then feeds you fruit. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Who were you going to get in that moment? You had no idea. But like some sick freak, you liked it. 

As you chewed on an apple you finally spoke to him, “I should hate you.” His eyes snapped to you, though his face was still unexpressive. “But I don’t and I hate myself for that.” You sniffed and he fed you an apple slice. “You’re so confusing and I hate it. I wish you would just be mean and ugly so I wouldn’t be tricked into loving you.” He fed you another apple slice and you felt like you were talking to yourself. “They did say the devil would be attractive.” You muttered lowly, chewing on the apple slice. 

Jerome’s mouth twitched. “Well I was God’s favorite.” He muttered mockingly to you and his green eyes lit up, amused. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” You exclaimed, and almost choked when he shoved a grape in your mouth. “You do these awful things and I just forget about them, because you're sweet to me. And that’s not right…” You trailed off. 

Jerome shrugged his shoulders. He held up a cup with a straw in it and held the straw to your lips. You took a sip of it, discovering it was water. He put the cup back on the desk, and feed you a piece of watermelon. 

“I mean, I would say it was Stockholm Syndrome but you just tied me up.” You sighed, “If I would have known you’d cause me this much pain, I wouldn’t have followed you that night, Jerome.” 

The redhead stopped feeding you then, a quiet chuckle starting to emit from him. He looked up at you with a grin. “Look doll, you keep talking about me, but what about you?” 

You furrowed your brows. “What about me?” You asked. 

“You saying I’m this horrible person, which,” He nodded, “I am, totally. I’ll give you that. But you knew what I was about when you visited me in Arkham. You could have just left this,” He motioned between the two of you, “alone. But you didn’t and you want to know why?” He widened his eyes and looked at you. 

You breathed out, “Why?” 

He chuckled gleefully, “Because you love it, dollface. You love me, you love what I do.”

“That’s not true!” You interjected, your cheeks puffing out angrily. 

“Oh,” He grinned, “But it is, gorgeous. Maybe not in the murdering sense, but you love me because I’m different from your average everyday life.” He leaned closer to you and smirked, “I challenge you, I punish you. I mock you, and you love it! It’s the oddest thing, but you adore me.” Jerome laughed at your glare, “Don’t get me wrong, gorgeous. I appreciate it, I really do. But don’t act like this,” He motioned between the two of you again, “Is all my fault. Because it’s not. You have half the blame.” He got up from the chair and walked around the room. “I tried to stay away from you, I really did because I thought,” He put a finger to his chin, “Hmm, this girl’s a nice, innocent little thing. I’d just break her and ruin her if I play with her. But you couldn’t stay away, could ya, doll?” 

Tears welled up in your eyes and you tried to blink them away.

Jerome walked back up to your chair and leaned closer to you. “You want to know why I call you doll?” He didn’t wait for you to answer him, “It’s because you’re like a little toy. A delicate porcelain doll that my mommy told me not to touch because I’d break it, but I couldn’t help myself. I had to touch you. And I broke you. Now you’re in love with me.” He cackled, “It’s astonishing, really.” 

He sat back down in front of you put his elbows on his knees, placing his head on his knuckles and staring up at you. “But don’t be sad gorgeous,” He mockingly pouted at you and pinched your cheek, “It’s not all all one sided. You’ve grown on me, too.” He thought for a moment before leaning back in his chair, “You know, like a fungus? That was probably a bad metaphor...or was that a simile? I don’t know, I grew up in a circus with a whore for a mother, grammar is really not my strong suit…” 

Against your will, a small giggle popped out. 

Jerome grinned at you. “See? That shit’s adorable. Not to mention the little sounds you make when I fuck you.” He groaned mockingly, “And how you feel around me. You also got a hell of a slap, too.” 

You rolled your eyes, “I get it, you only keep me alive because I fuck well.” 

“Well…” Jerome trailed off, “That’s not entirely true.” He cleared his throat and leaned into you. “I also appreciate the fact the you came all the way to Arkham to see me.” He admitted, his eyes appearing softer for the first time. “And all the phone calls, letters and baked goods.”

You smiled sweetly at Jerome and he winked at you. 

His face then turned menacing, “But,” He started, speaking in a low tone, “That’s just between you and me. If you tell anyone I said that, I’ll kill you and keep your body chilled so I can fuck it at my leisure.” 

“See?’ You exclaimed, “Why do you have to say things like that?” 

Jerome cackled and got up from his chair, kneeling in front of you and untying your legs. Before he went to untie your hands he leaned down and gave you a quick peck on the lips. You beamed at him and he smirked, untying your hands. 

You stood up from the chair and almost fell over. Your legs were asleep. Jerome laughed at you and you rolled your eyes. You walked to the bathroom of the room and Jerome tried to follow after you. 

“I have to pee.” You told him, trying to close the door. 

The redhead grinned at you, “That’s okay, I can watch.” You pretended to gag and closed the door in his face. “I’ll give you something to gag on, doll.” Jerome said through the door before you heard his footsteps walk away. 

After you peed, you examined yourself in the mirror. Your cheer makeup was ruined and almost completely wiped from your face, thanks to Barbara and your eyes were red from crying. Deciding what you really needed was a hot shower, you started running the water in the massive bathroom’s shower. You took your ponytail down, placing the ribbon on the bathroom’s counter and put your hair in a bun. You stripped yourself of your uniform and folded it, putting it on the toilet lid. Opening a door in the bathroom and finding the towel closet, you grabbed a face towel and a larger towel, hanging the larger towel on the towel rack. 

You got in the shower and marveled at how big it was, it could easily fit four people. You smelt the soap that was already in the shower, and it was obviously meant for a man, but you used it anyway, scrubbing yourself clean. 

As you cleaned yourself, thoughts of what Jerome said floated in your head, but you stopped yourself from overthinking it. Though he was right, you are partly to blame for this whole endeavour. 

You were thinking so hard you did not hear the door open, so when you saw a shadow behind the shower curtain, you screamed. You pulled the curtain back quickly to see who it was and you were surprised to find Barbara. You covered your breasts with your hands and crossed your legs, trying to hide your shame. 

“What the fuck Barbara?” You screeched, “Get out!” 

The blonde smirked at you and her blue eyes skimmed over your body. “Oh calm down, doll.” She rolled her eyes and proceeded to lift her shirt over her head.

Your eyes widened and back away from the now topless blonde. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Barbara was now fully nude, “We’re saving water. Now scoot over.” She said, getting in the shower with you. 

You leaned away from her and looked up in the ceiling, “I’m really uncomfortable right now.” You whispered, trying not to look at Barbara’s body. 

She rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t be such a prude.” She grabbed your arms and forced your hands to your sides. “You have really nice tits.” The blonde praised, before grabbing your head and forcing your lips to hers. 

Your eyes fluttered closed as Barbara shoved her tongue in your mouth. The hot water of the shower rained down on the two you as you two made out. Barbara pressed you against the wall of the shower started trailing open mouth kisses down your neck. She took one of your nipples in her mouth and sucked, while pinching your other one, her blue eyes looking up at you. 

You moaned and gripped her hair, forcing her mouth to stay on you. When she was satisfied with how hard your nipples were, she kissed you again and used her knee to rub against your pussy. You gasped in her mouth and she smirked, rubbing harder against you. She pressed her chest against yours, and your hard nipples rubbed against hers and she moaned. She pulled away from you and got on her knees. 

“Wait,” You finally protested, “Barbara, this isn’t right, Jerome-” 

A voice interrupted you, “It’s fine, dollface.” Jerome interjected, and your head whipped to your right. The red-headed boy was watching you two with his cock in his hand, slowly pumping up and down. “Please continue.” He insisted with a grin. 

Barbara smirked at him and looked back at you. She winked and ran her tongue up the length of your slit. When she got to your clit, she sucked hard on it, making you yelp. The blonde stiffened her tongue and shoved it in your pussy, moving her head back and forth rapidly. You moaned at the sensation and fisted a hand in her hair, your other hand groping at one of your breasts. 

“Barbara.” You whimpered out, as her nose nudged your clit. She sucked hard on your clit again and you shook. Barbara raised two fingers to your mouth and you sucked on them eagerly, your eyes on Jerome. You teasingly ran your tongue along her fingers and Jerome’s licked his lips at you. Barbara yanked her fingers from your mouth and shoved them in you, curling them upwards. She finger-fucked you at a rapid pace and stood up, getting close to your face. She took your chin in your hands and yanked your face to hers. “Eyes on me.” Barbara growled out before forcing your lips to hers. You moaned into her mouth and ran your hands over her body. 

You pulled away from her and sucked on her lip, making her moan. Your pussy started to clench around Barbara’s fingers and she kneeled before you again. Still finger-fucking you, she sucked on your clit and you threw your head back against the shower wall. 

You yelled out as you felt yourself cumming, rolling your hips against Barbara’s fingers. You grinded against her face as you shakingly came, your hands gripping her head. Barbara licked up your juices from your pussy, before standing up. She held her fingers to your mouth once again and you cleaned yourself off of them, staring into her blue eyes. You pecked her lips and she smirked at you. 

“Well, that was eventful.” Jerome chuckled, before his tone turned serious, “Now get the fuck out, Barbie.” 

Barbara rolled her eyes and wrapped a towel around herself. “Don’t be jealous that I made her cum harder than you can, ginger.” She teased before leaving the bathroom. 

Jerome glared at her after her and clenched his jaw. He turned back to you and smirked, walking over to you in the shower. The water cascaded down his porcelain skin and mussed his hair as you admired his looks. Giving you a charming grin, Jerome wrapped his arms around your middle, pressing you to him. 

You felt his hard cock on you and bit your lip, you got on your tiptoes and tried to press your lips to his. His hand flew up and settled in your hair, pulling your face back from his. “I thought you were mad at me…” He teased, smirking at you. 

You glared at him, “Jerome!” You warned and he raised an eyebrow in amusement. You tried to move your head towards him but he yanked you back farther. 

“I’m a murderer,” He sneered at you, “A low life,” He spat, “You hate me, right? Isn’t that what you said?” 

You squinted your eyes at him and he glared right back at you. The two of you stared at each other intensely, breathing hardly in each other’s faces. 

Getting an idea, you placed your hand between the two of you and gripped Jerome’s cock. His breath hitched and he scowled at you. You gripped him harder and a groan rumbled through his chest. 

“Jerome,” You muttered, looking into his eyes, “Fuck. Me.” 

The redhead’s eyes dilated, black covering green and he let go of your head and turned you around. He roughly pushed you and your hands shot out to the shower wall to catch yourself. Jerome yanked your hands from the wall and pushed your front flush against the granite. He held your hands behind your back with one of his hands and used his other to land a smack on your asscheek. You yelped and squirmed, trying to get closer to the wall. Without warning he fully shoved himself inside of you. Your toes clenched and you let out a low moan. Jerome pulled out to his head, then rammed into you again. 

“Shit!” You exclaimed, and Jerome smirked. He repeated the action over and over, groaning in to your ear. Your cheek was pressed against the shower wall and Jerome’s hand was spanking you as he fucked you. He let go off your hands and muttered, “Spread your cheeks for me, doll.” You obeyed, and Jerome shoved two fingers in your mouth. You sucked on them, getting them wet and the pale boy shoved two fingers in your asshole. 

“God!” You cried out, tears in your eyes. 

“Jerome will do, sweetcheeks.” Jerome cheekily said, laughing in your ear. You breathily giggled before your eyes rolled back into your head. Angling his hips, Jerome started to thrust up into you, making your stand on the tips of your toes. You whined his name as you struggled to keep consciousness, breathing heavily against the shower wall. 

“I…I...” You stuttered, feeling yourself clench around him. You held on your ass cheeks for dear life, feeling like you were about to float away. Your head started to get light and white splotches started to cloud your vision. You tried to warn Jerome, but you couldn’t speak. Your senses started to overload and without warning you felt a wave hit you, and you blacked out. 

When you came to, you were on the bathroom floor with cum in between your legs. You rubbed your eyes and sat up, squinting at the light. You rub your hand against yourself and gasped when you saw white semen leaking out of you. 

“What?” Jerome’s voice sounded behind you. Your head whipped around and saw that Jerome was sitting on the toilet lid, smoking a cigarette. 

“You came in me?” You asked incredulously. 

He nodded, taking a hit of his cigarette. He blew the smoke toward you, “So?” 

“I could get pregnant, Jerome.” 

Jerome shrugged and offered you a hit of his cigarette. You got up from the floor and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. He put the cigarette to your lips and you deeply inhaled it, blowing the smoke away from you two. 

“You’re an asshole.” You commented, running a hand through his hair. 

“You love it.” He smirked, blowing smoke in your face. You coughed and rolled your eyes. You put your head in the crook of his neck and smiled to yourself as Jerome lightly traced circles on your arm.


	7. The Black Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

The next morning you woke up to the sun shining through the windows. You reached your hand out to the other side of the bed but no one was there. You let out a yawn and got out of the bed. You ran a hand through your hair as you opened the drawers of the wardrobe in the room, looking for something to wear. You found a blue button up and put it on, leaving two buttons undone at the top. You found a pair of men’s boxer shorts and slid them on too. 

You tried your hand at opening the door and found that it was unlocked. Walking down the long hallway of the penthouse, you came upon a dining room with fruit and juice on it. Looking around the room, you saw no one, so you sat down. You fixed yourself a plate of fruit and some orange juice and ate in silence. 

“Well hello there.” You heard a voice behind you. You turned around to see a man in a suit with slicked back brunette hair. 

“Hi.” You greeted shortly and the man smiled at you.

He walked over and took a seat at the dining room table. “If you don’t mind me asking,” He paused and added, “Which you shouldn’t because you’re in my penthouse. Who are you?” You told the man your name and he held out his hand. “Theo Galavan. Tell me my dear,” He said, once you shook his hand, “Where you by any chance brought here by Jerome?” 

You nodded, taking a bite of watermelon. 

He smiled wider, “I see. Were you on the bus yesterday?” 

You nodded again, looking at the man curiously. 

“Has he told you anything about what we’re doing here?” Mr. Galavan asked you and you shook your head. 

“No, sir.” You answered truthfully. 

The brunette man nodded and rubbed his chin. “You look familiar,” He said, smiling. “What are your parent’s names?” You answered him and his eyes lit up. “The officer that broke the Turner case?” You nodded and he smiled widely. “Well my dear, you should be getting home. I’m sure your parents are worried sick.” He chuckled to himself, “I’ll get a car for you right away, why don’t you go change? There’s a dress waiting for you in your room.” With that, he got up from the table and walked off, slyly smiling to himself. 

You furrowed your eyebrows as you walked back to the room. Why was he smiling like that? And how did he know your dad? You locked yourself in the room, seeing a black dress and flats laid out for you to wear, along with a black purse with your cheerleading uniform in it. You quickly changed and grabbed the purse, then you left the room. 

“The car is waiting for you downstairs.” Mr. Galavan informed you, he held his hand out to you once more and you shook it. “It was nice meeting you, my dear. I’ll give Jerome your regards.” 

You thanked him, feeling like you should curtsy, and got in the penthouse’s elevator. When you got to the lobby, a tinted black car was waiting for you. 

One the ride home, you started to get paranoid. 

What if Jerome was expecting you to be there when he got back? Would he be angry with you? What about all those things you said to each other yesterday, about how fate kept bringing you together? If all that was true, you would be seeing Jerome again, even if it took a year. 

When the car pulled up to your house, the driver got out and opened the door for you. You smiled and thanked them, before going and unlocking your door. 

“Hello?” You called out, but no one was home, which was odd for a Saturday. Even if your dad was at work, your mother would usually be home. 

You went up to your room and hung your uniform up, the stench of gasoline still imbedded in it. Grabbing your house phone, you called your father’s line at the police station, but you didn’t get an answer. Shrugging it off, you called your mother. 

“Hello?” She answered, the sound of traffic in the background. 

“Mom it’s me.” You said and she gasped. 

“Where have you been?” She yelled, “Your father and I were so worried! He said you were kidnapped by those Arkham escapees! When did you get home?!” 

You made up a story, “Well I was mom, but they dropped me off in the middle of nowhere!” You embellished, “I just found my way back here! Where is dad?” 

“He went to work this morning to look for you! Did you call him?” Your mother asked. 

“I tried, but he didn’t answer.” 

Your mother sighed, “I’m just happy you're safe, button. I’m turning around right now and coming home! Don’t leave, okay?” 

“I won’t mom.” You promised and you two hung up. You ran a hand through your hair and sighed, feeling terrible about lying. 

For the next hour you called your friends and told them you were alright. The calls that you made to the police station were still not answered though, so you tried your father’s cell phone. He didn’t pick up. 

You sat on your bed and fingered the hem of your black dress. Why did Mr. Galavan give you a black dress? You wondered to yourself. You got up from your bed and walked down the stairs, making your way to the living room. Plopping yourself down, you flicked on the television, mindlessly watching the screen. 

The front door burst open and your mother ran to the living room frantically. “Turn on the news!” She shouted to you and you obeyed. 

“BREAKING NEWS!” The red banner on the television spelled out. The camera was on the GCPD precinct and ambulances were outside. “Devastating scene here at the Gotham Police precinct,” The newsreported said, “Escaped Arkham inmates stormed the police department and killed nearly everyone inside, including new Commissioner Sarah Essen. With more on the scene…” 

The rest of her report fell to deaf ears as you stared blankly at the screen. Your mother sobbed beside you, wrapping her arms around you. The only sound you could hear was your own heavy breathing before you found tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Mom,” You tried to console her, rubbing her back, “They didn’t say everyone, Dad could still be aliv-” You were interrupted when the doorbell rang. You removed yourself from your mother’s arms and answered the door. 

“Afternoon, ma’am.” Detective Gordon nodded to you, “May I come in?” 

You silently nodded and moved aside, closing the door behind him. 

“Is your mother home?” He questioned.

You nodded but whispered, “She’s not feeling well, so anything you have to say, you can say to me, sir.” 

Detective Gordon nodded to you, “I’m sorry to inform you,” He started, and you closed your eyes. “You father died this morning.” You swallowed thickly, and Detective Gordon looked at you worriedly. He put his hand on your arm soothingly, “Look, I know it’s not going to make it better, but I swear to you, I’m going to catch who did this and they are going to pay.” 

Taking a deep breath, you suddenly wrapped your arms around Officer Gordon, making him stiffen. “I have no doubt you will, Detective Gordon.” You murmured into his chest. After a beat, he wrapped his arms around you and patted you on the back. You didn’t separate until you heard your mother’s gut wrenching scream. 

“No!” She sobbed, falling to the floor. “He can’t be!” You ran over to her and embraced her. Detective Gordon watched the two of you sadly. You mouthed ‘Go.’ to him and he nodded to you, leaving. 

You and your mother stayed on the floor until her sobs subsided into little whimpers. All you could think about was how it was your fault. In a Shakespearean style twist, your lover killed your father. 

That day was spent mourning, crying and sleeping. Your mother didn’t want to be alone, so she stayed in your room with you, not wanting to be in her own bed. 

As you were laying in bed at three in the morning, a thought occurred to you. Theo Galavan had given you a black dress to wear. Was it on purpose? Did he know what would happen? You set your jaw and glared at the ceiling. 

Why did this happen, how could this happen? Jerome slept in your arms last night and that morning he murderer your father. In a sick twist of fate you found love in a homicidal psych patient.

You snapped your eyes shut in the dark and clasped your hands together. You prayed that your father would forgive you, where ever he was, for causing his death. With a new round a tears flowing down your cheeks, you fell asleep, nightmares of Jerome dancing in your head.


	8. There's Gonna Be A Magician!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a visitor, and go to a benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to chop this up into two separate parts, so stay with me now!

You slept for an hour more, but was awakened at four by a knocking at the window. Looking over to your mother, you saw she was fast asleep, so you tiptoed your way over to your window. When you saw fiery red hair, you jumped back with a hand over your mouth to silence your gasps. You peeked out the window once more and a pale hand motioned for you to come down. 

You looked back at your mother and silently slithered out of your room and down the steps. You cracked open the front door to see green eyes staring at you excitedly. 

“What do you want?” You whispered to him and he grinned. 

“I’ll give you one guess gorgeous.” He teased, lewdly smirking, before overpowering you and opening the door wide enough for him to come in. 

He looked around your house from the foyer. “Nice place, very stepford.” He joked, but you didn’t laugh. Instead you looked up at him with a mixture of disgust and fear while he just stared down at you with a grin. 

“How did you know where I lived?” You questioned, wrapping your arms around your pajama-clad self.

“Galavan.” He simply answered before looking at you curiously, “What’s wrong with you?” He reached a hand to you but you pushed it away. 

“I know what you did, Jerome.” You chimed, looking at Jerome coldly. 

The redhead quirked an eyebrow up, “Oh yeah?” He says, “And what is that?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Jerome.” You mocked, “It’s not attractive.” 

“What are you on about now, dollface?” Jerome leaned against your door and crossed his arms. “Is this about this morning? I thought we went over this, sweetcheeks!” He groaned, annoyed. “I kill people, you get mad for a minute, then we fuck.” He explained with a roll of his eyes. “Can we just skip the anger part and get straight to the fucking?” 

You shook your head, “Not this time, J.” You let out a harbored breath, “Not this time.” You whispered again. 

Jerome sighed, “What? All this for a few cops? Babe, I thought you were tougher than that. Those pigs don’t deserve your tears!” 

Taking a few steps forward, you slapped the pale boy, so hard that his head yanked to the side. He paused for a moment, shocked, before slowly turning back to you. He looked at you with fire in his green eyes and smirked lewdly. 

He took a step towards you and you took a step back. “Oh I see,” He sneered, “This is all a joke, foreplay if you will.” He grabbed your arm tightly before you could run, “Well I can play this game too, babydoll.” He yanked you to him and forced his lips to yours. 

Tears ran down your face as you protested, “No!” You whispered frantically, using your other hand to push him away from you. “Get off me, Jerome!” 

He bared his teeth to you in a grin, “Come on, babe.” He urged, “I know you like it rough.” He kissed you again, this time shoving his tongue in your mouth and you bit down on it, hard. He leaned away from you and spit blood on your hardwood floors.

When you looked in his eyes, it scared you because you didn’t see anger, you saw lust. His pupils were dilated, and that was never a good thing. Bending down, Jerome picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. He pressed you to the front door and grinded into you, making you swallow a whimper. 

“Stop.” You pleaded, looking into his eyes, but he just continued to grind into you. Thinking quickly you moved your hands from his shoulders and cupped his face, using your thumbs to push into his eyes. 

He groaned out in pain and dropped you on the ground. You took that chance to run into the kitchen, grabbing a knife. Jerome stumbled in after you, glaring at you with red eyes. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He growled, lowly. 

You shakily held the knife in your hand, “Stay back!” You ordered, and he laughed at you. 

Jerome took slow steps towards you as you backed away from him. He scoffed, “Put that down, beautiful. You’ll hurt yourself.” He cooed to you, when you were backed into a corner. 

You watched him carefully as he brought a hand up to caress your cheek, or so you thought. Instead of caressing your cheek, Jerome’s hand quickly reeled back and backhanded you. With tears in your eyes, your knee-jerk reaction was to stab him in the hand he slapped you with. Jerome yanked his hand back, cradling it to his chest. He glared at you and you glared back at him. 

“You killed my father you psychopath!” You screamed finally, sobbing once it was out. “He was a cop, and you killed him.” You looked up at him with watery eyes. “How could you?” You croaked out. 

Sympathy was not an emotion Jerome showed normally, but emotion in his green eyes as he looked at you was something kin to it.

“Stay away from me.” You choked out, the knife still between you two, “Please, just stay away from me.” You whimpered. 

“I didn’t know.” The red-headed boy muttered but you shook your head. “Leave.” You commanded. He opened his mouth again but you brandished the knife, “Leave!”

He clenched his jaw and glared, but nodded to you, walking out of the kitchen, out of the house, and out of your life for, seemingly, ever. 

You dropped the knife to the floor and snapped your eyes shut. You felt empty as you walked back up the stairs to your room. You got into your bed, careful not to wake your mother, and hugged her, tears still running down you cheeks. You drifted off, exhausted, in the early hours of the morning. 

You slept all day, only waking up once to pee. You went back to sleep after that, and only woke up when your mother was softly shaking you. Your eyes fluttered open and studied your mother's face. Her eyes were deep set and red from crying. Her usually youthful face was pale, and her dismay shined through. 

“Time to get up, baby. You’ve slept the whole day.” She caressed your face and you sat up in your bed. “We have to get ready for the benefit tonight, honey.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows. “The benefit? But mom…” 

“We’re going to go to the benefit.” She urged, “We are going to show those maniacs that they’re terrorism will not work. We will continue to live our lives.” Her voice softened, “Besides, your father would not want us to wallow like this. Now get ready, baby. Your dress is in your closet.” She kissed you on the forehead and left your room, closing the door behind her. 

The house was quiet, too quiet and it unsettled you. You turned plugged your iPod into your speakers, trying to fill the room with sound.

As you were getting dressed, memories of your father danced around in your head. The number of times you brought him his lunch to the precinct, the number of times he cut the crusts off your sandwiches, the number of forehead kisses he gave you, etc. It hurt very badly. 

You were a daddy’s girl through and through. Your mother had even gotten jealous of your relationship with your dad because she thought that having a girl meant having a little her. But you gravitated toward your daddy. He was your hero, a superstar in the Gotham Police Department, he always preached to you about truth and justice. 

Yet, you were enamored with a murderer. You wondered, how does your dad feel, knowing that you had his murderer in bed. Does he hate you? Or does he understand? 

A damning though came to your mind; Should you have killed Jerome? You had the chance to, standing in that kitchen with a knife, you could have easily killed him in cold blood, like he did your father. You could have saved some lives, but you didn’t. Why?

The answer to that question was to frightening to think of.

"You hit me me once, I hit you back. You gave a kick I gave a slap! You smashed a plate over my head, so I set fire to our bed!" The stereo's screamed out, making your head snap to them.

"Blood sticks! Sweat drips! Break the lock if it don't fit! A kick in the teeth is good for some," Your eyes started to water as the speakers proclaimed, "A kiss with a fist is better than none!" You clenched your jaw a changed the song, sitting back down at your vanity. 

You dabbed makeup under your eyes to hide the damning bags, and painted your face with foundation to hide the weariness. You quickly lined your eyes and painted your lips, before pulling your hair up in an elegant bun, setting it on the left side of your head. Your diamond earrings mocked you from their place in your ears, reminding you of the night when you and Jerome first met. You glared at them and snatched them out of your ears, opting for small metal teardrops instead. 

As the first few notes of a familiar song began to play, you paused. 

"Come on skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little salt, we were never here. My, my, my, my. My, my, my, my. My, my. Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer." You bit your lip as your reflection stared back at you. 

"I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine. And I told you to be balanced. And I told you to be kind." You grasped the vanity and willed yourself not to cry. "And in the morning I'll be with you, but it'll be a different kind. Cause I'll be holding all the tickets and you'll be paying all the fines." Mascara black tears ran down your pristinely made up face. You clasped your head in your hands, sobbing. 

You looked up from your hands and stared at your reflection, dejected. "Come on skinny love, what happened here?" You croaked out, thinking of all the happiness and joy Jerome had brought you, once upon a time. 

"And now all your love is wasted, then who the hell was I? Cause now I'm breaking at the britches, and at the end of all your lines." You averted your eyes from your reflection and wiped the stains from your face, the sadness that you felt beginning to change to anger. Anger at Jerome, but mostly anger at yourself. 

You roughly wiped your eyes and glared at seemingly nothing, but you halted once you heard, "Who will love you?" Your eyes danced to your reflection, seeing the sad, broken girl you'd become for the first time. The girl Jerome had turned you into. "Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?"

You exhaled deeply through your nose and turned off the music. You sat down at your vanity and once again, made up your face. 

Once you were finished and looked semi-normal, you put the dress your mother picked out for you on. It was a beautiful black off-the-shoulder gown with a beautiful lace overlay, perfect for the black tie charity event. It clung to you like a second skin, a slit running up the side of your right leg. The gown was gorgeous, and if it were any other day, you would feel beautiful in it, but not today. 

You fastened a matching necklace around your neck, then slipped on your shoes, staring blankly at your reflection until your mother called you. You got up from the vanity and careful walked down the stairs, trying not to tumble down them. 

When your mother saw you, she smiled brightly. She embraced you in her arms and said something along the lines of ‘I wish your father…’ You drowned her out, of course, not wanting fresh tears to stream down your face. 

The two of you got in the car, and drove to the benefit for the children’s hospital your mother worked at. The ride there was filled with your mother telling you over and over again her reasons for still attending. 

“It’s not the kid’s fault that those crazies killed my husband.” She explained, “I want to make sure the donors know how much we appreciate their contributions to the hospital. Besides,” The older woman smiled over to you, “There’s going to be a magician!” You laughed along with your mother and she held your hand in hers. “Thank you for coming with me, button. I know the last few days have been taxing on you as well, my love.” 

You told her it was no problem, after all, you felt that this was your fault in the first place. 

The pair of you pulled up to the building and you marveled at how gorgeous everyone looked. You got out the car and offered your mother your arm as the valet parked your car. She took it, smiling at you and you gave her a reassuring nod. As you walked into the lobby of the building, you were in awe. It was beautiful.

A news reporter called out your mother’s name. “Miss, may be please have a word with you on your special night?” 

Your mother looked at you to see if it was alright and you smiled, “Go ahead, Mom. You’re the star tonight.” You winked.

She laughed and let go of your arm, going to speak to the reporter. 

You continued on your own, walking into the main area of the event. It was decorated with tables and a stage, presumably for the magician everyone kept mentioning. As your eyes studied the area, you heard your name called. You turned around to see a pretty woman wearing a black dress, an older man wearing a tuxedo, and a younger teen wearing a suit.

You walked over to them. “Hello.” You greeted, “I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

The woman smiled prettily. She held a gloved hand out for you to shake, “Lee Thompkins, I work with Jim Gordon down at the precinct? Your mother and I are good friends.” 

You nodded your head in realization and shook her hand. “Of course! How could I forget.” You laughed to yourself. 

Lee smiled and motioned to the man and the boy, the latter who was staring at you with his mouth gaping, “This is Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne.” 

You shook both of their hands, giggling when Mr. Pennyworth nudged Bruce. “It’s nice to meet you both.” You smiled, “Thank you for coming.” 

“I talked to your mother last night,” She started, “How are you doing?” The brunette then asked, a look of concern across her face. 

You smiled faltered a bit before you forced it back into it’s place. “I’m alright.” You assured, “Really.” You turned to Bruce and Mr. Pennyworth, “My father was one of the officers killed yesterday morning.” You explained politely. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Mr. Pennyworth said, and Bruce mimicked him. 

You smiled, “Thank you. If you would excuse me.” You walked away from the group, smile falling from your face. You found your name at a table at the front, a table away from the center of the stage, and sat down, only to be bothered by other guests recognizing you and giving condolences.

You fiddled with your earrings and smiled each time, thanking them for coming. It was almost like you were on a script. After awhile your mother came to take her seat next to you, teasing about all the people. You giggled with her and waited for the show to start. When your mother was conversing with contributors, you chugged back glassfuls of champagne, trying to make yourself numb, but you always remembered to paint your smile back on for your mother. 

“Good evening.” Lee greeted everyone on the stage, “I am Dr. Lee Thompkins.” She smiled. The brunette doctor smiled and gave a speech to the crowd before introducing the magician. “Over the years we’ve had magicians come and entertain our children. And so tonight, we have one of the magicians here for you. Without further ado, please allow me to present to you: The Great Rodolfo!” 

You clapped along with the audience and watched as a pretty blonde assistant in a frilly pink number came from behind the curtain. You watched the show, blankly, instead being more interested in the bubbly refreshments at the table. The magician went through all the regular tricks, and the crowd ate it up, while you just sipped on your champagne. As you watched the magician pull out a fake rose from a handkerchief, he handed it to his assistant who tossed it to you with a wink. Your mother giggled and grinned and you just smiled back, glancing down at the faux flower.

Continuing to stare at the people on stage, you furrowed your eyebrows. They were both wearing masks, so you couldn’t see who they really were, but something made you think that you knew them. Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

After the next trick, the magician asked for a volunteer, point to the boy you had met earlier, Bruce Wayne. The assistant walked Bruce up to the stage and the young boy looked out into the audience unsurely. Trying to make him feel better, you caught his eye and winked, smiling encouragingly at him. 

The magician put him in a box, one of those boxes they use to ‘cut’ people in half. “Bruce!” The magician exclaimed, “This won’t hurt a bit!” The magician hit the knives together, grinning at the audience. You put your glass down and stared, a little scared for the young boy. “Is there a doctor in the house?” The magician teased, and for some reason it felt familiar to you. 

Your mother giggled beside you as Mr. Pennyworth, protested weakly from the back of the room. You turned your head towards him and heard a slicing sound. You whipped your head back to the stage to see the magician and his assistant moving the boxes from each other. The crowd erupted in applause as Bruce waved, smiling. 

You let out a sigh and pushed your glass away from you, deciding that you had enough to drink. Bruce walked off the stage with a smile, as the magician told another corny joke. You laughed, of course, because who doesn’t love corny jokes. The magician seem to stare at you for a moment before turning away and grabbing the microphone. You squinted, rubbing your eyes, because you thought you had seen a familiar green. 

The magician called the deputy mayor to the stage, and the man got up from his seat. As he got on the stage, the assistant rolled a table with a sheet over it out. Lifting the sheet theatrically, the pink clad assistant bent over and you saw her mask fall off. 

When the familiar blue eyes of Barbara Kean, winked to the back of the room. You froze, grabbing on to your mother’s arm. “Mom, we have to go.” You whispered furiously. 

The other woman just shook her head and laughed, “I don’t want to miss the show, button.” 

You stared at her urgently, trying to send a message to her but she just shrugged it off. Making a rash decision, you carefully got up and inched your way to the back of the room. You walked up to Lee as calm as you could. 

“We have to get these people out of here.” You whispered to her, “Those are the Arkham escapees!” 

Lee nodded to you, “I know, I’m going to call Jim.” 

You nodded and stood at the back of the room, looking around for an escape route. You tried to open the doors but they were locked. “Shit.” You muttered, helplessly watching the show before you. You turned around to check on Lee, but the woman was gone. At that moment you began to panic and nervously tug at your fingers. 

“By the way,” Jerome falsely smiled, “Nobody is getting out alive.” The crowd roared with laughter and you shook your head, tears welling up in your eyes. Jerome threw the knife without looking and hit the deputy mayor in his heart. 

Your scream was the loudest in the room as Jerome’s laugh echoed in the hall. Total chaos began to erupt, men with guns were shooting at the ceiling, people were screaming, and you couldn’t find your mother. 

Picking up your dress in your hand, you ran towards the front of the audience to find your mother. “Mom!” You called out, looking around for her. Jerome’s eyes were about to dance to you when your mother pulled you under the table with her. She pressed a silencing finger to her lips and the two of you waited for the chaos to stop. 

Hands reached under the tablecloth and pulled the two of you out. Two men in suits pointed guns to you and your mother’s heads, making you sit in your seats. 

Jerome took a seat at the edge of the stage in front of you, winking. “Wouldn’t want you to miss the show, my sweet.” He sneered at you, his face paler than you’d ever seen it. 

“You leave her alone!” Your mother bravely protested, making Jerome’s head snap to her. 

The redhead grinned at the two of you, “Well isn’t this a sight?” He chuckled, “I’m meeting the parents already.” He put a finger to his chin, “Oops,” The pale boy called out mockingly, “I mean parent!” You glared at him. “How’s the funeral planning going, doll? Do I get an invite?” 

“You’re a monster!” You screamed out and he just tsked at you. “Oh sweetheart,” He mockingly cooed, “Am I going to have to punish you in front of all these people?” 

“I should have killed you.” You spat out harshly and Jerome’s eyebrow twitched. He clenched his jaw and looked at you murderously, before jumping up with a grin. 

“You brought this on yourself, dollface.” Jerome sneered before jumping of the stage and grabbing your arm. Your mother screamed as you struggled against him and he brought a knife up to your throat. “Move and I’ll watch your blood spill from your pretty little neck, doll.” He led you up the steps and behind the curtain, teasing the knife against your skin. 

The redhead stepped away from you and grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. “We really should stop meeting like this, sweetcheeks.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You exclaimed and he brandished the knife towards you. 

“No, really go on!” He quirked an eyebrow up, knife raised. 

You sighed and whispered, “Why do you look like a corpse?” 

Jerome ignored your question and grinned, “Want to see a magic trick?” 

You widen your eyes and shook your head, stepping away from him. The redhead pulled you back to him by your dress, before getting on one knee and reaching under it. 

“Stop!” You exclaimed but he just cackled as he pulled rope from your dress. 

When he was done he held up the long rope with a grin. He stretched it in his hands before jutting his knife towards you. Startled, you backed away quickly to a pole. He laughed and pulled the rope around you, mocking you as he spun around you. When he finished he tied it in a big bow. 

“Can’t have you ruining my plans, dollface.” Jerome smirked before widening his eyes, “But don’t worry, I’ll come back and play with you after my set, doll.” The red-headed boy cackled and you scowled at him. Mockingly pouting at your reaction, Jerome pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, stretching it in front of you, before pulling out another rose, but this rose was white and stained with, what looked like blood. 

He stuck it in your bun and teasingly winked at you. “Gotta go, gorgeous.” With that he skipped off.


	9. We're All In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Theo Galavan here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

He never came back. 

You heard a big commotion from the stage and loud gasps. Before the sound of, what was left of, the police department charging in and saving the hostages. You strained and tried to make out the voices from the room, but you couldn’t. 

Suddenly, Barbara runs past you, still in her pink outfit. “Barbara!” You call out to her, “Untie me!” The blonde just continues to run farther away. You frown and turn your head back toward the stage, but you still could not see anything. 

To your relief, the curtain opens to reveal Detective Gordon. You called out to him and he jogs over to you and cuts through the rope. 

You take a deep breath, “Is my mother okay?” You ask, frantic. 

Detective Gordon nods, “She’s fine. No need to worry. Are you alright?” 

You nod and he leads you back to the stage, a hand on you to steady your shaking. “How is Lee?” You ask him and he looks at you surprised. 

Detective Gordon cleared his throat. “Doctor Thompkins is fine.” He say formally. 

If you weren’t so shaken up, you might have laughed. You see your mother and run over to her, wrapping your arms around her. 

“I’m so sorry, mom!” You cry into her shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault, sweetie.” Your mother cooed to you, petting your hair. 

You sniffle and say nothing. Pulling away from her, you turn to find Lee standing with Bruce, Mr. Pennyworth and Detective Gordon. 

Lee sees you and smiles, opening her arms to embrace you. You hug the pretty woman back, as you pull away you scan her face, worried. “I’m so happy you're alright, Lee.” You tell her, frowning, “I was so scared when I saw you on that board.” 

The doctor shook her head, “I’m just happy you’re alright! Who knows what Jerome could have done to you back there!” She exclaimed. 

You let her arm go and smiled reassuringly at the group. Seeing Bruce with a bandage on his neck, you frowned deeply. Forgetting that you just met the boy, you touch his bandage carefully, “Are you okay, Bruce?” You asked, and the poor boy’s cheeks tinted pink. Mr. Pennyworth smirked at the young boy and Lee watched in amusement. 

“I’m fine.” He assured you, “Really. Thank you for your concern.” 

You realized you were making the boy uncomfortable and quickly yanked your hand back. “I’m sorry.” You sheepishly say. 

Suddenly, Mr. Pennyworth’s head snapped to your left. “Mr. Galavan, sir!” He exclaimed and with wide eyes you turned slightly to see the man from yesterday morning. 

As Mr. Pennyworth thanked Mr. Galavan for saving Bruce’s life, you forgot to breath. You tried to control your nervous shaking and turned away from the two men. 

You heard your name being called and you looked up to meet Mr. Galvan's brown eyes. You swallowed thickly and replied, “Yes?” 

“I am so happy to see you are alright.” Mr. Galavan said, grinning at you. “I didn’t know what to think when Jerome dragged you backstage!” 

You swallowed thickly again and managed a shaky smile, “I am fine, Mr. Galavan. Thank you.” 

He nodded to you and took a step towards you, grasping your hands in his. You jumped slightly, terrified of him. “If you need anything,” He lowered his voice, “And I mean anything, please call me. We’re all in this together, right?” He might as well have sneered at you.

You nodded and he gave you a final smile, moving away from the group. 

“Well I should be getting this young man home.” Mr. Pennyworth said, wrapping an arm around Bruce. “It’s been much more of an exciting evening than originally planned.” He then looked to Lee and quipped, “I never did like magicians.” 

You would have looked on in amusement, if you weren’t so frightened for your safety. You were brought out of your thoughts by Bruce holding his hand out to you. 

“It was nice to meet you.” The young boy said, and you shook his hand.

You gave him a small smile and repeated the pleasantry back to him and Mr. Pennyworth. Saying a ‘goodnight’ to Lee and Detective Gordon, you went back to find your mother. 

After the two of you got checked out by the paramedics, you drove home. Nothing was said in the car between you two, your mother just silently grasped your hand in hers. When the two of you got home, you walked to your room while your mother just stayed in the living room, not wanting to sleep in her own bedroom. 

You quietly closed your bedroom door and locked it, before unzipping your gown and throwing it somewhere in your room. You took a wet wipe and wiped the makeup of your face roughly, looking in the mirror to see the red tint the actions caused on your face. You undid your bun, and the flower Jerome gave you fell to the floor. You paused for a moment and picked it up, sitting on your bed. 

You twirled the rose around your fingers and just thought for a moment. What was he going to do to you once he found you? Why was Galavan at the event tonight? 

Biting your lips in thought, you put the flower down and flicked on the television. You were greeted by the face of Theo Galavan. The banner at the bottom of the screen read ‘Breaking Story!! Eyewitness news!!’. 

“I think tonight, the people of Gotham have said, enough!” He exclaimed, “The reign of tyranny is over.” 

You glared at the screen in confusion and anger. A video of Jerome popped up laughing into a cell phone, and you sighed. 

‘Whenever he comes back,’ you thought, ‘He’s going to kill me.’ 

“The killer, Jerome Valeska, is dead.” Your attention snapped back to the screen. “His murderous escapades left a deep impression on Gotham.” 

You picked up your remote and pressed rewind. 

“The killer, Jerome Valeska, is dead.” 

Rewind. 

“The killer, Jerome Valeska, is dead.” 

Rewind.

“The killer, Jerome Valeska,” 

Rewind. 

“Jerome Valeska.” 

Rewind. 

“Jerome Valeska is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!


	10. Does That Make You Crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping with your loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CACKLED when I read your comments for the last chapter! CACKLED! But any who, the show must go on! With or without our main ginger. This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful stalewater who made an equally wonderful playlist on 8tracks for my story! Go check it out!

The melodic sound of the music resonated from your earphones as you walked the nippy streets of downtown Gotham. You pulled your black trench coat closer to your body as the song came to an end. The next song began to play, “Baby cried the day the circus came to town, she didn’t want the parades passing by her. So she painted on a smile and took up with some clown, while she danced upon a net without a wire.” 

Wind blew through the tall buildings of Gotham, howling softly and making the streets colder than the seemed. It was Halloween day, though it was a few hours before children would start knocking on doors dressed as ghouls and goblins. 

Spotting your destination, you picked up speed to get out of the cold. “Baby saw that when they took the big top down, they left behind her dreams among the litter. And the different kind of love she’d thought she’d found. There was nothing left but sawdust and some glitter.” 

You hummed along to the song as you opened the glass doors to the building. You walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the desired floor. 

“Don’t cry out loud! Keep it inside! Learn how to hide your feelings! Fly high and proud! And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all…” 

The elevator doors opened and you stepped out of them, going the usual right and walking to the receptionist desk. 

“She’ll be ready to see you in a few minutes, please have a seat.” The receptionist told you, and you nodded at her. 

You shrugged off your coat and took a seat in one of the beige waiting area chairs. The music still playing softly in your ears. 

“You almost had it all…” The iPod paused, and the next song started. “I was five and he was six, we rode on horses made of sticks. He wore black and I wore white. He would always win the fight. Bang! Bang! He shot me down! Bang! Bang! I hit the ground! Bang! Bang! That awful sound. Bang! Bang! My baby shot me down.” 

You stared at seemingly nothing, lost in your thoughts. “Now he’s gone. I don’t know why.” You mouthed along with Nancy, “But to this day sometimes I cry. He didn’t even say goodbye, he didn’t take the time...to lie.” 

You jumped as the receptionist placed a hand on your shoulder. You pulled out your earphone, looking up at her curiously. 

“Sorry to scare you, Dr. Barks is ready to see you.” 

You nodded to the woman and got up from your seat, folding your coat over your arm. You walked down the long white hallway and found Dr. Barks’ door, opening it to see that she was already waiting for you. 

Pleasant smile painted on her face, she welcomed you. “Please have a seat.” 

You sat down on the beige sofa, laying your coat beside you. You wrapped your earphones around your iPod and put it in your pocket. 

“So,” Dr. Barks smiled, “How are you today?” 

“Fine.” You whispered, managing a polite smile. 

“No thoughts about you-know-who?” The old woman asked, and you paused. “Patient confidentiality, remember? You can tell me the truth.” 

“At night,” You acquiesced, “When I’m alone. I..”

“This boy killed your father…” Your therapist frowned, “Do you feel guilty of thinking of him so fondly?” 

“I used to,” You bit your lip, “But they’re both gone now. And you helped me to see that it wasn’t my fault… His actions are his own.” 

Dr. Barksdale raised an eyebrow, “Continue…” 

You swallowed thickly, “I shouldn’t have continued seeing,” You paused, “...him, but I did, and that is my fault entirely. But I did not murder those people.” 

Dr. Barksdale smiled brightly, “Good, good. Now…” 

Your therapy section continued like this, you pretending to be disgusted by Jerome, and your therapist praising you. The only reason you were at therapy is because your mother made you go after she found you curled in a ball screaming Jerome’s name. Which made you have to explain to her your involvement with him. 

Surprisingly enough, she didn’t send you to Arkham Asylum to be locked away, but she did make you go to these therapy sessions to ensure your sanity. The sessions didn’t really help, if anything it made you feel worse. But you were willing to be normal for your mother, it was the least you could do. 

“Wonderful session today!” Dr. Barks cheered, “I’ll be calling your mother and telling her of your progress!” 

You smiled, though it didn’t reach your eyes and shrugged your coat on. Dr. Barks walked you to the elevator and you smile stayed on your face until the doors closed. 

You shoved your hand into your pocket and pulled out your iPod, putting the earphones in your ears. Music seemed to be the only thing that could ease your mind these days. Most of the time, you were in your own head any way, so the music just provided an excuse to drift away. 

“I remember when,” The song started, as you walked back to your car. “I remember, I remember when I lost my mind… There was something so special about that place, even your thoughts had an echo in so much space.” 

You opened your car door and got in, turning the key in the ignition. You waited a moment for the car to heat up. 

“Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Possibly…” 

You pulled away from the curve and began the drive home. You plugged the iPod into your car speakers, and the music began to waft through the car. 

You sang along to the song as you took a turn onto the freeway. “Well maybe I’m crazy. Maybe you're crazy. Maybe we’re crazy. Probably.” 

It was getting dark now, the sun setting in the sky to make room for the moon, and the street lights began to flicker on as you drove down your street. You parked in the driveway right as the next song began to play.

“Come on skinny love,” You quickly cut the car off and hurried in the house. 

You were greeted by your two friends loud voices laughing with your mother. You hung up your coat and walked into the living room.

“Hey honey!” Your mother greeted you, a smile on her face. “Your friends told me you all were going to the circus for Fright night?” 

You widened your eyes and shook your head, giving your friends a pointed look. “I told them I didn’t want to go, mom.” 

The older woman frowned at you, “Well why not?” You sputtered out an excuse and your mother shook her head. “ You’re going missy, and I don’t want to hear it!”

“But mom,” You whined, “I don’t even have a costume…” 

“You still have that babydoll one from last year, honey!” Your mom got up from the couch and walked over to you. “Just go baby. It’ll be fun. You haven’t had fun in a while.” 

You sighed and finally nodded, causing your friends to squeal. 

“Come on!” One of them exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. She was dressed as a sailor. She grabbed your hand and yanked you towards the stairs. “I’ll help you get ready!” 

She pulled you up the stairs and you looked back at your other friend running behind the two of you. She was dressed as an angel. 

After an hour of makeup and hair preparations by your friends, you were faced with a doll version of your face; rosy cheeks, baby pink lips, smokey eyes and fanned out eyelashes. Your hair was in huge curls with a big pink bow at the top of your head. They helped you put on your babydoll pink dress and you slid on some white knee highs to match. You put on your mary janes and were ready to go. 

“Adorable!” Angel called out, while Sailor nodded to her.

“Let’s go!” Sailor smiled at you and the three of you loaded into the car, them in the front seat, you in the back. 

The drive to the circus was filled with chatter, but none of that chatter was made by you. Instead, you listened to the radio as you gazed out the window. 

“Peeping out the door, I see those choppers a flying! Wondering what they’re doing, if they're searching for a girl with curly hair. Turning up the music just to block out the sirens!” 

Your friend turned up the music, “I love this song!” She exclaimed, and a little smile appeared on your face. 

“Maybe I’ll try to escape…” 

All of you sang along with the chorus, “I just want to go home! Unlock these handcuffs and let me go! I don’t know what I’ve done to you! I’m not naughty, I tell the truth! Scared of what I don’t know! I just want to go…” 

You let out a little laugh at the irony of the lyrics. It was like Eliza was describing the last few months of your life. 

“Tell them I can be good… I just want to go home! Unlock these handcuffs and let me go!” 

The car pulled up to the circus entrance, where it was crowded with teenagers and children alike. Sailor parked the car and the three of you hopped out. 

“What should we do first? Food or haunted house?” Angel asked, excitedly. 

“Let’s just walk around first.” You suggested and they both nodded. 

“Good idea, then I can get my candy apple.” Sailor said, running over to the concessions stand. 

You and Angel giggled and followed after the greedy girl. A slight shiver ran down your spine when the last time you stepped foot in the circus came to the forefront of your mind. 

Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you laughed along with Angel as Sailor almost dropped her treasured apple. The three of you began walking around the circus grounds, wanting to wait for the haunted house line to die down before you went in. 

You looked at all the different costume people had on with a smile. That smile quickly dropped when you saw a teenage boy in a bloody cop costume with badly dyed red hair and a...mask of Jerome’s smiling face? You stared, frozen. 

Angel looked back at you curiously when she realized you had stopped. She tugged on Sailor’s skirt to stop her and they followed your line of sight to the boy’s costume. 

“What the hell?” Angel exclaimed, “They’re selling masks of his face?” 

“And costumes too!” Sailor added disgusted. “Why would you want to dress as Valeska for Halloween? That’s just tasteless.” 

You nodded mutely, slightly taken aback by the teenager. Your two friends grabbed your arms and continued to walk through the circus. 

“Forget about that jerk.” Angel said, “Just have a good time.” 

You tried to smile reassuringly, but it fell flat. But Angel just patted your arm, as the three of you walked to another scary attraction. 

“We should do the haunted house!” Sailor suggested, trying to distract you. 

Angel shook her head, “That should be the last thing we do! Let’s go through the House of Mirrors first!” 

Sailor scoffed, “But that’s boring!” 

“No shit, but the lines for the other rides will be shorter when we get out, dumbass! That’s why we’re going!” 

Sailor pouted, “Don’t call me a dumbass…” 

You giggled at your friends as the three of you walked to the House of Mirrors. Angel went in first, then Sailor, then you. There weren’t that many people in the attraction, just a handful. 

“Let’s see who can get out first!” Angel said, taking off laughing. 

“Come back here! You cow!” Sailor screamed out a giggle, following after her. 

You stayed behind, walking calmly around the mirrored room. You put your hands in front of yourself, trying to find your way out. “Guys?” You call out, but your friends don’t answer you. You sigh and make a left turn, walking into a mirror. “Shit.” You mutter, rubbing your sore nose. You hear a laugh behind you and see another kid dressed as Jerome, only he was wearing regular blue jeans and a green sweater, with a Jerome mask over his face. 

You glared at the boy, shoving past him. “Your costume is shitty.” You sneer stomping away from the teen. 

The boy doesn’t respond to you, but follows you as you walk away. 

You ignore the annoying kid and maneuver your way around the mirrors. After the fourth wrong turn, he chuckles at you again and you whip around to yell at the teen, but he’s gone. You furrow your brows and look both ways, before shrugging and continuing to walk. 

You began to hum lowly to distract yourself from the annoyance. The humming turned into low singing after a while. “All the kids cried out, please stop you’re scaring me! I can’t help this awful energy! Goddamn right! You should be scared of me. Who is in contr-OH MY GOD!” Your singing was interrupted when you walked to a wall of mirrors, but instead of images of you, it was that annoying kid. 

You stared silently as the kid tilted his head at you in the mirror. You took a step backwards and hit something hard. You turned around and looked up at the smiling mask. 

Panic swelled inside you and you let out a scream, turning to run. You frantically tried to find a way out of the house of mirrors. All the while, the teen was slowly walking toward you. 

“This isn’t funny kid!” You exclaimed, cowering against the mirror. He stood over you now, as you wailed out, “Stop!” You slid to the floor and put your hands over your head, snapping your eyes shut. “Leave me alone!” You repeated, over and over again. You felt your throat closing and the tale tell signs of a panic attack happening to you. 

“Hey!” Angel’s voice suddenly called out. She shook you and you looked up. “What happened, I heard you screaming?” 

“I..” You started, but looked around and saw no sign of the boy. “I thought…” 

Angel shook her head, “Come on, I’ll help you get out of here.” She helped you up and led you out of the House of Mirrors. 

Sailor looked at you sympathetically. “What happened?” 

You opened your mouth to answer, but closed it. You shook your head, “It was nothing, seriously. Let’s just go to the next thing.” 

Sailor shared a look with Angel, but they nodded to you and the three of you walked to the entrance of the Haunted House. The three of you held hand as you walked through the entrance. 

“No splitting up this time, okay?” Angel said to the both of you and you nodded to her. 

“Okay.” You whispered, looking around you for the masked teen. Not seeing him, you walked forward with your friends. 

The foyer of the house was pitch black, with a little stream of light coming from the hallway you were suppose to walk through. 

Angel walked in front of you and Sailor was behind you. The three of you walked slowly, looking around you carefully. 

You all gasped when a man jumped at you through the darkness. Angel and Sailor let go of your hands and ran. You ran after them, and the man ran after you, groaning like he was in pain. You came to a kitchen-like room and you looked around for Angel and Sailor. You found the heavenly one of the two and you both ran to each other, giggling. You held hands again and walked through the kitchen to look for Sailor. Out of the hallway, a woman ran at the two of you with a bloody knife. You both screamed and ran to the living room, only to be scared again by a chainsaw-wielding man with a hockey mask. 

“Outside!” Angel called to you, “Run outside!” 

You followed her out the door to the forest, where the attraction continued. You stopped to catch your breath, but Angel kept on running. 

“Wait!” You called out to her, but she was out of your line of sight. You finally caught your breath and began to walk through the forest. 

“Uuuugggh!” The groaning sound of zombies echoed through the forest. “Uuuugggggh!” 

Your eyes widened and you looked around you, cautiously walking forward. You let out a scream when you heard a twig snap behind you. You took off running again, taking random turns between the trees. You didn’t stop running until you found yourself at a lone willow tree on top of a hill, where you could see slightly over the forest. The sound of the faux-zombies was muffled from your spot on the hill. 

You leaned against the big willow, catching your breath. Your hands traced the willow tree’s trunk, seeing things carved into it’s poor body. One particular carving caught your eye. 

‘J. Valeska’

You traced the letters with your fingers, your lips spread in a small smile. This was the tree he took you two the first time you met. You smiled a little wider, looking up at the big tree trunk. It was almost two years ago when Jerome leaned you against this tree and fucked you with his fingers. 

Your eyes snapped shut at the memory and you stifled a low moan. You could still feel his hands on, in, and around you. Your toes curled in your mary janes. You took a quick peek around you and walked to the other side of the tree. Leaning against it, you slowly put a hand under your skirt and rubbed yourself through your panties. 

You let out a little gasp and palmed your breast through your pink dress. The pink dress he ate you in. You let out another moan at the memory and shoved your hand in your panties, tracing circles around your clit like he used to. 

You rubbed yourself, unashamed, and leaned on the tree for support. You bit your lip and you dipped a finger in your vaginal hole, closing your eyes and pretending it was Jerome. 

“Pretend it’s me.” You could hear him say, like he did over the phone. 

“Baby…” You whimpered out, using another finger to fuck yourself with. You groped your breast through your dress again, though harsher this time. 

You were almost there when you heard a branch break around you. You quickly stopped and snapped your eyes open. You cheeks felt hot as you looked around the tree. 

The kid from the House of Mirrors was standing there on the other side of the tree with his hand in his pants. 

You scowled, disgusted. “What are you doing?” You exclaimed, glaring up at the teen. 

He said nothing, just took his hand out of his pants and stared at you with that awful mask on. 

“Why won’t you speak? What the fuck is wrong with you kid? Is this some kind of trick?” You berated, steam coming out your ears from how mad you were. “And were you just standing there listening to me? You pervert, you sick freak!” 

You jumped when the boy suddenly grabbed your wrist. “What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me!” You shrieked trying to tug away from him. 

The boy brought your hand up to his mask, before pulling it up over his lips and sucking on the fingers you were using to pleasure yourself. 

Disgusted and confused you pushed away from him, and reared your hand back, landing a slap so hard on his face that his mask flew off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Who could it be? Also, if you want a list of the songs I used for this chapter, leave a comment and I will list them for you my sweets!


	11. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter I think...

You stood there, so shocked you couldn’t even scream, staring at the boy's face. Tears welled up in your eyes, “Is this a joke?” You whispered, backing yourself up to the tree. 

Your red handprint stood out on porcelain skin while green eyes looked at you in amusement. The red-headed boy walked up to you and stood over you. “Happy Halloween, doll.” He drawled out. 

You blinked away your tears and raised your shaking hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks. You shook your head in disbelief. “This is a trick.” You muttered, and he turned his face and kissed your palm. “This is a joke.” You repeated, dropping your hands like he had burned your skin. 

He took another step closer to you and you backed up to the tree. “Why are you doing this?” You asked, in a daze. “Who are you?” 

“I really like your costume, gorgeous.” Jerome smirked, he toyed with the bottom of your dress and you pushed yourself closer to the tree. He raised his ginger brows, “You really don’t believe it’s me?” 

“You’re dead.” You whispered, “Everyone saw! You,” You swallowed, “You were on the news and Galavan...he...you’re dead.” 

Jerome let out a cackle, “How can I be standing right here if I’m dead, doll?” 

“I don’t know.” You answered, lip quivering, “But you are.” 

Jerome rolled his eyes and put both his hand on either side of you. He leaned in to your face, “If I’m dead,” The redhead nudged his nose against yours, “How am I touching you?” He asked, as his hands began to slowly rub your thighs. 

You closed your eyes as a tear ran down your cheek. “This isn’t real. You’re not real.” You protested, though you felt very real puffs of breath on your face.

Jerome sighed and pulled away from you. “Open those pretty peepers of yours, dollface.” You did what you were told cautiously and Jerome waved his hands around wildly. “See? Real!” He jested, hopping from one foot to another.

You looked at him with an incredulous expression and frowned deeply, feeling like you were hallucinating. “Please stop,” You muttered, hugging your arms around yourself, “You’re scaring me.” 

Jerome stopped moving then, rolling his eyes at your trembling. “What?” He smirked, walking back to you then, “You’d prefer if I did this?” He suddenly had a hand to your throat. Your hands shot up to his as you let out a ragged breath. “I seem to have forgotten that you don’t like when I’m nice.” The red-headed boy murmured, “My little toy is so hardheaded, she just doesn’t understand unless you rough her up a little.” He cooed, barring his teeth at you. 

“Why are you here?” You choked out, squeezing his wrist. 

His head clocked back and he let out a cackle. “So you accept the fact that I’m actually in front of you?” You didn’t answer him and he squeezed your throat, “I’m speaking to you, doll.” 

“Yes!” You croaked in reply, gasping for air. 

Jerome grinned widely, “Oh how I missed that sound.” He leaned closer to you, “You sound so pretty when you’re gagging for me, gorgeous.” The redhead ground his hips into yours, pressing his erection against you. 

A bolt of pleasure courses through you and your eyes fluttered closed. 

"You like that don't ya doll?" Jerome breathed in your ear. He let go of your throat and his hands wandered down to your ass, kneading it in his hands. As he pulled you closer to him, your hands shot up to his chest. 

You were eye level with his pretty porcelain neck and your eyes automatically traveled to the scar on the right side of his neck. 

Jerome noticed your stare and tugged you closer to him then, your chest bumping against his. You looked up at him as he looked down at you and your hands wrapped themselves around his neck. 

"Oh gorgeous," Jerome grinned, his breath hot against your face, "How I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Yes." You admitted, your lips brushing against his. Your eyes searched his green ones and your hand brushes against his cheek. 

Jerome says nothing as he leans down and presses his lips to yours in a sweet, soft kiss. He doesn't even shove his tongue in your mouth or smack your bum. He pulls back and presses his forehead to yours. He sighs out, "I'm sorry." 

Your eyes snap open to meet his. "What?" You croak out, incredulous.

Jerome brings his hands to your face and cups your cheeks. "I'm sorry I killed your father."

You say nothing for a full minute, shocked. Slowly, you remove his hands from your face. In one swift move you wrap your arms around the red-headed boy's middle and hug him you, burying your head in his chest.

Silently, Jerome wraps his arms around you and puts his chin on the top of your head.

Neither of you said anything, but a mutual understanding wafted in the air between the two of you. 

The moment was interrupted when you heard your name being called. 

"Where are you?" Angel's voice rang from the bottom of the hill. 

Jerome pulled away from you, his face now dark. You looked up at him, worried that the two of you were caught. 

Never the worrier, the red-headed boy grinned at you. "Sorry about this dollface."

You furrowed your brows and opened your mouth to question him when his hand shot up to your throat again, this time squeezing tightly.

You choked against his hold in your neck, suddenly frightened. You did not scream, for even in your seemingly final moment you were protecting Jerome.

His green eyes stared into a yours, void of emotion and squeezed harder. 

Black splotches filled your vision and your eyes fluttered closed. Your grip on Jerome's wrist loosened and you went limp in his arms. 

A dank smell filled your nose as you came to. Gasping once you realized you weren't dead, your eyes flew open. You were still in your costume, the only things missing were your shoes. Taking in your surroundings, you saw you were on a bed in a trailer. A very familiar trailer...

Your eyes widened, you were in the trailer Jerome had killed his mother in. 

You looked around the dimly lit camper for the redhead but he wasn't there.

You made a move to get off the the bed but was halted. It seems Jerome had tied your wrists to the headboard. You yanked at the bindings but had no luck, you were stuck on the bed. 

The door to the trailer opened and Jerome's voice rang out. "Honey, I'm home!" 

The redhead trotted to the bed, a pep in his step and grinned. "You're finally awake dollface!"

"Why did you tie me up?" You asked confused. 

Jerome sat on the edge of the bed, unsettling grin on his face. He ignored your question, "You look so pretty tied up. Now we can really play. Do you want to play with me dollface?" 

Your lip quivered and his eyes shot down to it. "Play?" You whispered. 

The redhead pulled your legs from under you, making you lay flush against the bed. You gasped as he climbed up your body before hovering over your face. He caressed your hair before starting, "A game. We're going to play a game." 

You didn't question what the redhead meant making him smirk at you. He pecked your forehead before getting off the bed and disappearing from your view. When he reappeared he was in boxers with a bandana in his hand. 

Jerome walked back to you, climbing over you once again. "Do you trust me?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face. 

You didn't hesitate. "Yes." 

A dark smirk grew on Jerome's face as leaned over you, tying the bandana around your head and over your eyes. 

You now couldn't see anything around you. "Relax." His voice cooed and you felt the ribbon in your hair being pulled out. Cold hands traced teasing patterns on your neck before you felt the silk of the ribbon being pressed to your throat. 

Jerome tied the ribbon around your neck, not too tight but tightly enough for it to alter your breathing slightly. 

You felt lips being pressed to the middle of your throat and fingers trailing over your clothing clad body. As his tongue lightly fluttered over your throat, his fingers walked up your legs and under your skirt. 

You inhaled sharply as two fingers brushed against you and you felt your panties being pulled down your legs. 

Jerome's mouth was removed from your neck and you heard shuffling on the bed before hearing a loud inhale and shaky exhale. 

You heard Jerome hum in satisfaction before you felt his hands on your body. He turned you around so that you were on your stomach. You raised your head slightly, so you could breath and tried to listen for your lover.

Cold hands played with your zipper before pulling it down slowly, exposing your back to the chilly air. 

"Shit." You heard him mutter and the bed dipped. When he returned to you, the sound of fabric being cut echoed through the trailer. 

Jerome took the rest of your dress off you before putting you on your knees. Cold hands kneaded your backside before you felt a sharp slap to each cheek. You moaned and tutted your ass further in the air. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Jerome chided, "You're not allowed to move my little toy." He cooed before you felt him bend over you. His wet tongue trailed its way up your spine then he sloppily kissed the back of your neck. 

You felt him grind himself against you as he peppered wet kisses against your neck. He pulled away from you briefly and yanked your bra off of you, before returning to his place over you. You were now completely bare, save for your sheer knee-highs. 

He grinded against you once more, the only thing separating the two of you were his boxers. The redhead placed a pale hand to the bed and his other groped your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers. His hand then wandered south, finding your clit and rubbing slow circles around the pearl. You pulled at your bindings as he grunted, his clothed cock rubbing against you. 

Getting off of you, Jerome made you sit up straight against the headboard, your back still to him, then he got under you. 

The pale boy grabbed your hips and lowered you on to his face, his tongue going straight to your clit. He lapped at the bead before licking at your hole and plunging his tongue in. He nudged your clit with his nose as he fucked you with his tongue. His hand grasped your ass, smacking it every time you tried to move away from him.

You moaned loudly as you rode his face, wishing that you could see his green eyes looking up at you. 

Seemingly reading your mind, Jerome yanked your bandana off, and your eyes went straight to his shining emeralds. 

You watched his pink tongue dart in and out of you and you bit your lip, squeezing his head with your thighs. 

"Oh J," You purred out, "Your mouth feels so good." 

In response Jerome tugged you down on his face further, seemingly suffocating himself with your pussy. 

"Please..." You begged, feeling yourself start to cum. 

Jerome obeyed your vague plea and bent you slightly. Now having access to your other hole, his tongue danced around it as his thumb continued to stroke your clit. 

The moment his tongue plunged into your asshole you came, shaking hard above his face. Your eyes rolled back and you would have fallen if it weren't for your bindings. 

As you came down from your high, Jerome bent you over again and slid his boxers off. You looked back at him with lidded eyes, taking in the look of his pretty pink penis standing tall. 

He kneeled over you and lined himself up before pushing into you. It had been awhile since you had anyone so it took a moment for you to adjust. After a beat, Jerome started shallowly thrusting, his arms planted firmly on your hips. 

He leaned over you, going deeper into you. You felt his toned body on your back as he breathed hardly in your ear. 

"You really shouldn't feel this good, gorgeous." He huffed, thrusting slowly but deeply into you.

The both of you breathed in tune with each other for a few minutes, getting back into each other's rhythms. 

After five minutes had passed you started to pout. "J," You coo. 

"Yeah babydoll?" He breathed in your ear.

"Fuck. Me." You demand and you feel the smirk on your lover's face. 

"With pleasure." 

Jerome sat up and pushed your head down roughly before tightening his grip on your hips. 

"Ready?" He asked with a chuckle before hammering into you at an ungodly pace. He pulled out all the way to his head before thrusting into you until your ass was touching his hips. He took to fingers and wet them before pressing them into your pussy along with his cock. 

You screamed his name out at the sensation of being so filled. The cloth that bound your hands rubbed against your wrist burned as he plowed into you, but it felt good in that moment. The side of your face was pressed into the mattress as your eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

"Oh doll," Jerome groaned his other hand grasping your ass, "You look so pretty around my cock. You like when I fuck you from behind dollface?"

You didn't answer, caught up in the pleasure you were feeling.

Jerome took his cock out of your pussy, "I said, do," he shoved it back in, "You," Out. "Like," In. "It," Out. "When." In. "I," Out. "Fuck." In. "You," Out. "From," In. "Be." Out. "FUCKING." In. "Heind?" 

"Yes, yes, yes, yeS, YES!" You shout making Jerome cackle. 

"That's what I thought." The redhead quipped smartly before groaning. His thrusts started to get sloppy as he bent over you once more. His hands were now on the bed as he pounded into you. "Say my name, doll." He muttered into your neck.

"J." You moaned as he groaned appreciatively. 

"Full name sweetheart." He requested as he sucked on the crevice of your neck.

"Jerome." You moaned loudly. "Your cock feels so good in me baby. It's so big, I feel it in my stomach. You fuck me so good." 

"Shit." Jerome drawled out before mumbling, "I fucking love you doll." The pale boy then bit down on your neck as his cock twitched in you. He let out a grunt before you felt him spill into you. 

His thrusts halted and he collapsed on top of you, breathing raggedly. 

After a few moments, Jerome's pale hands reached up and untied your hands, then got off of you. You sat up, rubbing your wrists. The redhead lit his after-sex cigarette and inhaled deeply, his head tilting back as he exhaled. 

It was silent between you two for a beat, but a question kept floating around your head. 

You cleared your throat. "J-"

He interrupted you by holding the cigarette in front if your face, "Cigarette?" 

You clenched your jaw and shook your head, "J-"

"You sure?" He asked before rambling, "I know these things'll kill ya but after sex they're really-"

"Jerome!" You insisted, "We have to talk about what you said."

The redhead inhaled, quiet for a moment. "What did I say?" He blew the smoke in your face.

You coughed and turned to him. "Jerome I'm serious."

"Why?" He asked quickly. 

You furrowed your eyebrows. "Why what?"

"Why so serious?" The pale boy jested and you rolled your eyes.

"You said, and I quote, 'I fuckin love you doll'." You imitated his voice.

"That's pretty good. You ever think about doing that professionally?" 

"Jerome." You deadpanned, "Do you love me?"

Jerome shrugged looking off to the side. "Do you love me?" He asked in return.

You placed a hand on his bicep. "You know I do." 

Green eyes then met yours, cold as ice. "Well," He yanked away from you. "You shouldn't." He spat. "I didn't even mean it. I was balls deep in your pussy, I don't even remember what I said." 

You turned away from him and shook your head, refusing to cry. You simply got up from the bed and grabbed your dress. Frowning when you saw it was unwearable. You walked over to the closet, looking for something to wear. 

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?" Jerome accused from the bed.

"Me?" You exclaim, incredulous. "You're the one who always fucks everything up! Then blames me like it's my fault! It's you Jerome, you're a manipulative asshole." 

Jerome gets up from the bed and marches over to you, leering over you. "What did you just call me?"

You didn't back down glaring up at Jerome fiercely. "You heard me, asshole."

He chuckled humorlessly, "I wasn't an asshole when you were riding my face was I?" 

"You were!" You insist, "Just an asshole with a pussy in it's mouth!" Your head snapped to the side as Jerome slapped you. 

You quickly reacted and slapped him back, his porcelain skin tinted red. 

He took a step toward you and you took a step back but you were stuck at the wall. He smashed a hand on the wall beside your face, but you didn't jump. He leaned over you, getting close to your face and barring his teeth.

"I hate you." You spat, glaring at him. 

"I hate you, too sweetcheeks." Jerome replied, just as harshly as you had. 

You spat in his face instead of replying and he paused for a moment.

"Oh baby," He groaned, wiping his face. "You sure know how to make a man hot."

"You make me sick." You sneered and Jerome picked you up, wrapping your legs around him. "You're a pervert, J." 

Jerome grinned and roughly pressed his lips to yours, shoving his tongue in your mouth. 

In a flurry of opened mouth, sloppy kisses, Jerome began to fuck you against the wall.

"I hate you so much, babydoll." He groaned into your neck, biting down hard. 

You gasped and ran your nails down his back, leaving marks. "I wish I never met you, J." He let go of one of your legs and reached between the two of you, rubbing your clit. You moaned, "You're the worst!"

"I want to," The redhead grunted and tried to finish, "Slit your throat and lick the blood from your pretty neck."

"That's," You gasped in pleasure, piercing his skin with your nails, "Disgusting."

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up and slap me."

You obeyed.

"Harder." He commanded.

"Choke me." You ordered him in response.

He removed his pale hand from your clit and wrapped his fingers around your throat. Gasping for air, you slapped him again. He groaned in response and you repeated the action, feeling his cock start to twitch in you.

Jerome squeezed your throat tighter before angling his hips and hitting a spot in you that made you yelp. 

"Fuck J," You gasped, "Right there!"

He continued to fuck you, making your legs tremble. Your head became light with ecstasy and your eyes fluttered closed. 

"Look at me!" Jerome growled out and your eyes snapped open. 

As the two of you came together your eyes stayed on each others, unblinkingly. You held on to Jerome for dear life, biting down on your lip. 

"I hate you." You whispered, tears in your eyes from the pleasure rolling through your body. 

Jerome, still buried deep within you put his forehead against yours. "I hate you too dollface."


	12. Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome tells you some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, this is finished... Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all!

Click!

Click!

Click!

The insistent, annoying little sound woke you up from your sleep. You blinked multiple times, trying to see through the sunlight streaming in the room.

A shiny barrel of a gun was pointed to your forehead by long, pale fingers. You stared into the green eyes and bit your lip, your eyes wide. 

The red-headed boy removed the run from your forehead, spun the bullet chamber and placed it in between your brows. 

The pale boy squeezed the trigger. “Bang.” He whispered, but the gun didn’t go off. You let out a breath and he held the gun out to you. “My turn.” He muttered with a smirk. 

You took the gun from him, swallowing thickly and mimicked his actions, though you put the gun to his heart, instead of his head. 

You crawled real close to him, and sat on your knees in front of him, naked as the day you were born. 

You looked him in the eye and licked your lips before squeezing the trigger. “Bang.” You whispered, though you flinched when the click of the gun went off. 

Jerome took the gun from you and spun the bullet chamber. “It’s not loaded, dollface.” He informed you with a chuckle before shooting one shot in the air. 

You jumped as the gun actually went off and a bullet flew through the ceiling of the camper. 

“Well look at that!” Jerome remarked cackling. “You could've killed me!”

You rolled your eyes and got up from the bed, picking up Jerome’s shirt and shrugging it on. “It’s too early for this.” You huffed, walking to the kitchen area and looking through the cabinets, “You got some food in here?” 

Cold hands gripped your hips and pulled your body against a hard one. “I could think of one thing I’d like to eat.” He muttered, nibbling on your ear.

“I’m not in the mood for sausage this morning.” You quipped, pushing him away and grabbing a box of cereal. 

A wide grin spread on his face as you ate some cereal out of the box, “I could go for some fish.” 

“You’re gross.” You groaned and sat on the counter, eating cereal. Jerome spread your legs and stood in between them, running his hands up and down them. You popped a piece of cereal in his mouth. 

“So I have an idea.” The redhead bubbled, a grin growing on his face. 

“I’m not helping you kill anyone Jerome.” You dismissed with a roll of your eyes.

Jerome threw his head back in a laugh before his face turned serious. “Why not?” 

“Just tell me your idea, J.” 

The green-eyed boy nuzzled his nose into your neck before pressing open-mouthed kisses on your neck. “How do you feel about gunplay?” He whispered against your neck. 

You scoffed and pushed him away from you, jumping off the counter and walking away. “No Jerome.” 

“But dollface!” He whined, following you to the bedroom. The redhead grabbed you by your hips and pressed you to his naked body. His teeth were bared in a grin as he looked down at you. “It would be fun.” 

“You’re not fucking me with a gun!” You glared, pushing him away once again. 

“Come on princess!” Jerome insisted, “I want to try something different!” 

You crawled on the bed, your ass tuting up in the air and sat down. As you turned around, you saw Jerome’s eyes following your every move. 

“...I have another idea.” Jerome muttered with a grin before crawling towards you. 

You tilted your head in confusion, your back against the headboard. “No guns J.” You whispered as you spread your legs for him. He hummed and pressed his lips against yours, taking his shirt off of you. His tongue slipped into your mouth as his hands rubbed your thighs. 

Jerome pulled back from you, nibbling on your lip before kissing downward. He yanked you toward him and kissed the inside of your thigh before flattening his tongue against you, making you gasp. He pushed the hood of your clit back and licked at the bare nerve. 

“Jerome!” You moaned out, your hands burying into his hair. He slipped three fingers into you and began pumping them, curling them upwards in you. Your eyes snapped closed as he took one of your nipples in his mouth, running his teeth along the nub. 

“You like that?” He growled out, and you nodded, yelling when he sank his teeth into your breast. “Use your words, doll.” 

“Oh yes, J.” You answered breathlessly, gasping. Jerome hummed before increasing the pace of his fingers and placing kisses on your open mouth. As his fingers pushed on that special spot inside of you, he watched your face with amused eyes. As your orgasm began to build in your stomach, your eyes rolled into the back of your head. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” You repeated, like a prayer as your nails scratched at his back. You droned out a moan as you came, digging your nails in his back. 

You laid there for a full minute, your eyes clenched shut as aftershocks of pleasure coursed through your body. Jerome nuzzled into your neck, a smirk on his lips. He brought his mouth close to your ear and whispered, “Can I fuck you in your pretty little asshole?”

Your eyes shot open and you pushed the pale boy off of you, making him fall off the bed with a thump.

“No!” You exclaimed, shaking your head furiously, “Absolutely not!”

“Sweetcheeks!” Jerome groaned, climbing back on the bed. “Why not?”

“It’ll hurt!” 

“No it won’t,” Jerome protested, “It’s like a finger.”

You rolled your eyes. “Your dick is way bigger than a finger, J!”

“So you admit my cock is huge?” The redhead said with a cackle and you hit his arm.

“I’m serious.” You stressed, crossing your arms.

Jerome pouted, “Don’t be serious, just let me fuck you in the ass.”

“No.” 

“You irritate me.” The green-eyed boy glared before getting up from the bed in a huff. He started to dress himself and you frowned.

“Come on J,” You pouted before posing on the bed. “We can do other things.”

“Going out.” He grumbled back to you, the screen door to the trailer slammed after him.

“Drama queen.” You muttered under your breath. You put on one of his shirts and ran a hand through your hair before plopping yourself down on the makeshift couch. 

You clicked on the small television and flipped through the channels, only to discover that the tv only had two. You settled on the morning news, rolling your eyes when you saw that Theo Galavan had been let out of jail. 

“And now on an ongoing story, a teenage daughter of a slain police officer is still missing.” The television flashed a picture of you on the screen. Your jaw dropped when your mother appeared on the screen crying.

“Please! Whoever has my baby please take her home! I don’t have anyone else!” You chewed on your lip a your eyes started to water as you listened to your mother's pleas. “She was last seen at the Halloween Festival two months ago, if you have any information call the number on the screen. Please help bring my baby home.”

You turned the television off and frowned, wiping the tears from your eyes. You sat there for a moment, thinking about how selfish you were. You had dropped everything to be with your lover; your friends, your family and your life. But would you change it?

The sound of shuffling outside the trailer door brought you out of your thoughts and you sprinted to the bedroom. You grabbed Jerome’s revolver and put the bullets in it before running back and cocking it, pointing it at the door. 

The door swung open and green eyes looked at you boredly as the person they belonged to carried a brown grocery bag. You didn’t put the gun down, instead smirking. “Bang!” You exclaimed and Jerome pushed the gun away from him with a single finger. 

“I brought milk.” The pale boy uttered, unloading the brown bag on the table.

You locked the door behind him and put the gun down, watching as he unloaded the groceries. “Oh J you bought bread!” You exclaimed, scooping up the baked good. “Now we can make sandwiches.” 

“Define bought…” Jerome trailed off, taking his coat off. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn't hear that.” You muttered, making yourself a sandwich. As Jerome put the groceries away you munched happily on your sandwich. 

Jerome leaned on the makeshift dining room table, staring at you with shifty eyes.

“Wha’?” You asked, your mouthful. “You want one?”

The red-headed boy shook his head. “I gotta let you go sweets.” 

Your head shot up and your eyes met his. “W-what? Why?”

“It’s been two months. I caught some pigs sniffing around here and it would be safer for me if you were gone.” Jerome surmised nonchalantly.

Your lip trembled as you put your plate down and hopped off the counter. You ran a hand through your hair, “Is it me? Did it do something?”

“No!” Jerome cooed, wrapping his arms around you. “Well yeah. I wasn't exactly planning to keep you this long…”

You scoffed and pushed him away from you, rearing your hand back and slapping him.

His head jerked to the side as he groaned lowly. “Don’t try and make me change my mind, dollface.”

“Fuck you, Jerome!” You yelled, marching to the bedroom. You pulled on a pair of jeans as the green-eyed boy followed you.

“No hard feelings, eh?” He offered and you whipped your head around to glare at him.

“I could kill you.” You spat. “You could have just asked me to leave and I would’ve!”

“...I just did.” Jerome deadpanned, watching your tantrum amusedly.

You grit your teeth and picked up a picture frame, throwing it at him. 

He easily dodged the glass, walking over to you and grabbing your wrists. “Alright that’s enough, babydoll.” He sneered, shoving you against the wall.You retorted by spitting in his face. He grinned, “You’re really making it hard to let you go.”

“Then why are you?” You asked, your eyes suddenly sad. 

“You're a liability dollface.” Jerome informed you. “Plus you didn’t let me fuck you in the ass.” 

“Are you seri-” You were cut off by Jerome’s hands around your throat. 

“Goodbye doll.” He cooed to you, his green eyes shining. “Don't forget about me when you get where you’re going.”

His last statement made you panic. Your eyes widened in realization; Jerome wasn’t letting you go, he was going to kill you. Tears slid down your cheeks as your fists connected with his chest. “J.” You croaked out with your last puff of breath. 

“You look so pretty gagging for me one last time.” Jerome winked, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
